The Raven's Fox
by TheScarletRaven
Summary: A romance story. Sasunaru. Come along with Naruto and Sasuke as they journey through an unknown territory...their hearts. But will they be able to understand their true desires before they are taken away from each other? Find out here. Not good at these
1. Chapter 1

O

**Prologue:**

Once upon a time? I don't think so. That is not how this story was meant. No, in fact, it is a rather tragic tale. One that is of great misery and crushed passion. A tale who's story is that of two young boys whose love is devastated, long before it ever had the chance to come to fruition. Come and see what lies before you in this, The Raven's Fox.

Chapter One: Goodnight And Go

A dosage of Risperidone. One inhale of Flovent. A glass of milk and a plate of chocolate chip peanut butter cookies. A full evening of nothing to do, a vast selection of chick flick movies, and a brand new laptop with high speed is what Naruto's Saturday nights were made of. He had never much cared for going out to a club across town, nor did he want to go get wasted in a bar somewhere downtown with a bunch of buddies illegally. The things that most teenagers his age were doing had no placing on his list of to-dos. He was 17, a rather awkward age in his opinion. He wasn't able to go out and buy tobacco, go to adult bookstores, or even sign up for the army. Though, those abilities weren't particularly intriguing to him. Hell, even voting was out of his league. Oh well. It isn't like he felt like being screamed at like a bitch or wanted to be seen as a pervert for buying an "adult" novel. Mouth and lung cancer were not appealing and even if he **did **want to vote, it sure as hell wouldn't be this year. Nonetheless, he was well set for the night's agenda.

"_Hm. Should I watch Sisterhood of The Traveling Pants or…. How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days_?" The blond pondered this for a few minutes, scanning over his rather vast DVD library under his T.V. stand. His entertainment system sat within a very average sized living room. A couch, a recliner, and a small coffee table made up the furniture with a small rug for lying on to watch his favorite anime. The walls were washed with calming beige and the carpet was cream. Perfect for not only brightening up your day but also giving a tasteful atmosphere to the room. The theme was persistent throughout the household. A sliding door opened to his back balcony, large enough to fit a grill, a small table and two chairs on it. Not much, but he figured living alone that was plenty for himself. The living room was the main attraction to the home as soon as you entered. From there, you were able to either turn right, into the kitchen where a small table, four chairs (for formal occasions), a fridge, a stovetop, and small counter space were located or left into a narrow hall, leading you towards the bathroom, his bedroom, and spare closet, which was quite large, considering the apartment's actual size. Within the confines of the somewhat tiny bathroom was a shower/tub combination, a toilet, sink, and clothes hamper for dirty towels. That was the first door on your right. The next one was the closet; a walk-in. The last door, which was the very end of the hall, was his bedroom. Very little time was spent in there, unless sleeping or cramming at the last minute for a test. The room consisted of a twin bed decorated with Japanese print bedding, a dresser, and nightstand for his book of the month and his small computer desk for the laptop. All of this was sole property of him. Well, for the most part.

His parents lived in the condo, which was down the way from his tiny abode. They were never home, they laid no claim to him, and they were gone for months and months at a time, never giving a cent to the poor boy. It was convenient in a way, though. No parents around meant he had no issues with bedtimes, curfews, or what he could and couldn't eat, though it was a rather large pain to have to do his own laundry, cook, clean, work, **and** balance school all at the same time. He seemed to keep his head above water most of the time though, and rarely complained. Another source of relief would always come from his mentor, Iruka Umino. The teaching of how to cook and wash laundry and the fact that if he ever had a rough patch for money, Iruka was there. It was like a father he had never had. Not that he wanted to sound like some cheesy crackpot story.

His job wasn't the best. In fact, it was the lowest possible job a human being could have. A Wal-Mart greeter. Yes, the sad truth was in plain sight. Every day of the week, that goofy, unbridled smile would become a plastered and rather irritating facial deformity. But either way, it was a job. And along with his gateway to hell position would come his nighttime "activities" on Friday and some Saturdays. It was unpleasant, but hey, it made his life affordable.

His slim digits finally wrapped about the case for "_How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days". _

"_This shouldn't be too bad, ne? At least you can talk to the movie this time instead of having to grit your teeth around your friends who yell at you every time you say one little thing. Geez, you'd think saying 'don't go in that door' would be anyone's reaction to that guy. I mean you could tell it was coming right from the start! Tells me to never see a scary movie around them again, ttebayo!"_

Naruto continued his rant as he put the movie in the DVD player. The main menu came up after about fifteen minutes of previews, playing the oh so sweet love music that always was associated with such genres. His heart skipped a beat, thinking of the romantic air that he was yearning so terribly for. It **was **autumn, you know? The blonde's mind immediately wondered into his rather bountiful collection of daydreams, one after another playing over and over in his mind. Walking the cobblestone ways of Konoha with a sweetheart, hands embraced, words exchanged of caring love. Yes, it was true. Naruto Uzumaki was a hopeless romantic. So what? It's not like there were no other people in the world like him.

"_Just not around me, or within the same country, for that matter." _

The boy relieved a sigh of disappointment, suddenly feeling much more in the mood for the Internet than a movie. It didn't matter either way. He would end up fat doing either activity. He grabbed the laptop and moved to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa and get started with his Myspace browsing. The computer booted up, the Vista operating system whirring with the excitement of being used. It was still near brand new since Naruto had only used it twice since it was obtained. He grabbed for his packet of instant mix and step-by-step followed the instructions, making his warm beverage. Plopping down in his chair, Naruto started up Firefox, blowing on his drink carefully. It took but a moment for his Myspace homepage to load. He typed in his email and password, quickly logging in.

"_Come on, something new, anything new…"_

Nothing new. That would have been surprising had he not just logged in earlier that day, at least 5 times. It had really become an addiction to him. There was nothing else to do anyway. His friends were almost always busy and he wasn't very extroverted so he never got up the balls to meet someone new around town.

"_Time to change, Naruto. You __**have**__ to meet someone new. If you keep up this same roster of friends and same old routine, you'll never get anywhere in life except lots of therapy sessions and a solemn life, ttebayo." _

He moved the cursor towards the "Browse" section, looking at his mailing code area for a new face, maybe some other guy he could chill with that night or a girl looking for a good time. At first, no one seemed to appeal to him. No similarities in personality, no similar hobbies, nothing. Naruto stopped on a random page, though, somewhat perplexed.

"_Hey, wait. Don't I know him from school? Yeah, I do. I didn't know that __**he **__had a Myspace." _

The he that Naruto spoke of was that of Sasuke Uchiha. He was the wealthiest, most charming and most handsome kid of the entire high school. Not to mention the most popular. And Konoha High had **a lot **of kids in it. His brow arched in a rather curious manner.

"_I thought I heard him say something about hating social conformity? Hm. Maybe I should look into this." _

His pointer clicked the mouse, commanding the viewing of the raven-haired boy's profile.

"_Wow. 75,000 views? What is that, this month or just today?" _

The boy jested with himself, somewhat chuckling and waiting for the rather advanced layout to load. After a moment, a background image of a large and majestic mountain range appeared, the dark stormy clouds raging with lightning and rain pouring upon the peaks of each royal point. The song "What's Up, People?" beginning to play in the background.

"_That's weird. I didn't expect that Teme to have that kind of song on his profile. Course, nor did I expect the layout image." _

He began to scroll down the page, reading different information on the other. Word after word began to interest the blonde more and more, continuing on down the page.

"_He's into the same music, movies, __**and **__hobbies as me?!" _

Naruto exclaimed to an empty house. The sudden realization of how similar they were almost creeped the boy out. He couldn't believe that such polar opposite upbringings could be so close in personality, or at least category. He suddenly paused on the Interests section, scanning over the words he had just read very carefully.

" '_I'm interested in a certain idiotic boy at my school, not that that's any of your business.' !? No way! Sasuke's gay?!" _

The boy sat back in utter shock and a bit of awe. Who could that possibly be? There were a lot of idiots at their school. To say that was like saying 'I like a boy that has a dick". There were tons of them. Naruto looked back to the page.

" '_Have any questions? IM me at TheScarletRaven.' Huh? Alright, Mr. Uchiha, get ready for me, cause here I come, ttebayo!" _

Naruto swiftly signed onto AIM, impatiently tapping his feet on the linoleum floor for it to finish loading. After a brief moment, the window showed his contacts. The blonde quickly dashed to the ADD CONTACT option, typing in the name nervously. After another moment, the name appeared in his contacts. He brought up the IM window and typed.

_Theravensfox: "Hey, what's up, Teme? I wanted to ask you something."_

There was a pause, then the notice he was typing.

_TheScarletRaven: "Alright, go for it, Baka." _

Naruto's heart began to pound.

_Theravensfox: "Ok. Who's the boy you like at your school?"_

There was another long pause, and then he began to type.

_TheScarletRaven: "……His name.. is Naruto. Why? What's it to you?"_

His jaw dropped. **He **was the 'idiotic boy'?

_TheScarletRaven: "By the way, who is this?"_

The boy's heart stopped. Now what was he supposed to do? It clicked after a second. Naruto signed off quickly, breathing a sigh of relief.

"_Whew. Almost got caught." _

He chuckled to himself; almost in disbelief he had just done that. He froze suddenly.

"_Wait, what if he asks somebody about my screen name? He'll find out who that was!" _

Naruto quickly tried signing back on to explain some made up story about his identity but it was too late. TheScarletRaven had signed off.

"_Great. Now what do I do now, ttebayo?" _

The blonde quietly and rather panicked tried to think of some way to solve his now large predicament, still completely stunned by what had just taken place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: All I Want

**Chapter Two: **** All I Want**

_"Great! Now what do I do, ttebayo?!" _

Naruto paced the kitchen, now two in the morning, still fretting over the events of that night. It had now been over six hours since the IM conversation had occurred. Not only had he eaten two ice cream containers worth, but he had screwed up and not only gave a way to find out his true identity, but also showed his interest in who the idiotic boy on his profile was. Plus, he had called him Teme. How stupid was he? The only people who had ever called him that at least to his knowledge were Sakura-chan, Kiba, Neji, and himself, none of which had ever called him that in person except for, you guessed it, him. Naruto now found himself in a very awkward position. There were only so many options he could now pick from to save him the humiliation of being found out as the stalker questionnaire.

_"Well, I could just call up Shikamaru and ask him to act like __**he **__was the one behind it. Or, I could always just make up some web of lies to confuse everyone and point the name to someone that no one around here knows. No, that'll never work! Arggghhh!!"_

The blonde ruffled his own hair in discontent, flailing his arms in defeat high into the air. He was officially out of ideas. The only thing that was left was to tell the truth. But, if he were to do that, and be publicly humiliated, he would never live it down. But, if the feelings were true, as they seemed to be at this point, he could find himself that other "Hopeless Romantic" he had been searching for so long to find. A brief moment of relief rushed over his weary body, finally starting to see possibilities in this situation rather than a horrible accident. What if Sasuke **would **long to be with someone like he did? What if the raven-haired boy really **did **want someone to hold beside him through the night? These were all still only hopes, but nonetheless, still possible. Naruto decided to let himself believe in these little inklings of hope and went off to bed for the night, beyond exhaustion.

The morning came all too soon, waking the blonde from a very peaceful slumber and rather strange position. He had somehow managed to change his feet to the top of the bed, his head to the bottom, and his body to tilt so one arm and one leg hung in midair. Naruto grumbled, slowly stretching his still somewhat weary muscles as he glanced to the clock. Eight-thirty. Still rather early for the boy considering he had a normal schedule of noon awakening. A few joints cracked and his eyes began to adapt to the lighting of his room.

_"Sunday." _He grumbled. _"I thought that Sunday was a day of rest, not early rising." _

After a few minutes of fighting with himself as to whether he should actually wake or not, he pushed himself up slowly, cracking his back. A relieved sigh came from him in response. Once he finished, Naruto continued on, cracking his hands, then toes, one by one. And so his morning ritual began. He wondered down the hall to the bathroom, lazily pushing on the light and scratched his head, blinking slowly at the reflection in his mirror. The boy picked up his brush and began to tame the jungle that was his head, reaching over to his tooth brush to get that next to bat. Once he finished and after a few tangles and screams, he continued on to brushing his teeth. The brush moved back and forth, up and down, the same pattern he had always been taught for cleaning your teeth. He wondered out of the hall and to the kitchen to once more boot up his laptop. Maybe this would be the best time to tell Sasuke who he was. It would be perfect. They could meet up in town somewhere, have lunch, and he could simply inform the other of his identity and purpose behind his curiosity. Wait, what was that? Naruto finally paused to think over what had made him curious in the first place about why he asked the other. Come to think of it, when had he ever even been halfway interested in that bastard? To his recollection, never. It couldn't possibly be that he had a little crush on the boy, was it?

_"NO! There's no way I could __**ever **__like someone so arrogant! He's a dick to everybody, he doesn't seem to care too much about another human soul, and he's always so moody, there's no way I could ever try a relationship with him." _

In truth, though, the blonde was just lying to himself. He knew that his type had always been tall, dark, and moody. Well, handsome but oh well, since when was traditional his style? Naruto smiled at his thoughts, starting to somewhat take a liking to his plan.

_"Oh well. I can still see, can't I? I mean, since when did curiosity kill the fox?" _

He grinned, snickering to himself as he signed on, practically praying that that Teme would be on. Luck struck! A skip of his heart and a somewhat fluttery feeling in his stomach signaled the excitement lingering in the front of his mind.

_"Alright, here we go, Naruto. Just stay cool and ask about a place to find out his mystery person's identity and maybe even have some fun." _

He mentally smacked himself upside his head. What a stupid thing to say. Since when was he such a dork about this type of thing? Naruto rolled his eyes and started to think of what he would type to the other.

_Theravensfox: "So, wanna know who this is? If so, come meet me at Ichi-"_

He paused.

_"Wait, what am I doing. I don't want it to look __**too **__obvious." _

The blonde backspaced and tried again. But before he could even finish the first word, the other typed to him.

_TheScarletRaven: "So, you gonna tell me who you are or are we going to have to get a third party involved?"_

Naruto panicked. What now? Should he say, or be mysterious. The boy didn't think well under pressure. He never really had. This situation just made it all the worse.

_Theravensfox: "Uhm…yeah…I'm, well, you'll just have to find out. Meet me down at the Konoha Flower Shop in twenty minutes." _

There was a long pause, and then a response, typed rather strangely.

_TheScarletRaven: "Well, if you want me to know you so badly, why don't we make this more personal? I'll meet you at your place. Give me instructions, and I'll be right there. I'm actually very interested in meeting you, my little stalker." _

Naruto about pissed his pants from the humorous current predicament. Since when was Sasuke into little games like these? Oh well, it didn't matter much now. He had the boy just how he had hoped. Right in his hand. The other had no idea as to where he lived prior to this, so that would give the boy no way of identifying him. And no one at school had any idea of his location and the ones that did, never gave it out, no matter what.

_"Alright, Teme. Let's see if you can keep up."_

The blonde thought for a moment of his choice of words then began to type.

_Theravensfox: "Alright. I'm across the street from the Red Pine Dance Club, second floor of the complex, fourth door on the left." _

About ten minutes passed with no response. Naruto was somewhat confused as to why there was no response, plopping down on his sofa to watch T.V. when a knock came to the door.

A strong pounding filtered through the boy's entire body from the strength of his heartbeat. It couldn't be, could it? Naruto very apprehensively moved towards the door, gulping down his anxiety. His palms were clammy, reaching for the doorknob. Another knock prompted him to answer, swinging the door open. With a bit of surprise from both parties, Sakura stood blinking in confusion.

"_Naruto? What's up? You seem so surprised to see me. Are you sick or something?"_

Naruto sweatdropped, a somewhat disappointed face greeting the pinkette.

"_Hey, Sakura-chan. Sorry, no, you aren't a problem. I just didn't expect company today."_

He lied right through his teeth. Truthfully, that girl was the last thing he had really wanted to see at a time like this. Though, it could at least help pass the time.

"_Wanna chat, Sakura? I have some time to spare."_

The girl smiled, shaking her head.

"_No, no. I just wanted to drop off this box of food for you. I knew you were a little short on money this month so I thought I could lend you a hand."_

Naruto smiled gently, taking the box from her hands.

" _I really appreciate it, Sakura-chan. Thanks for the help." _

He smiled; kissing her on the cheek, then closed the door as she left. The boy then took the food and other items over to his counter to unpack. He had gotten about half way through unloading when another knock came upon the door.

"_Hm? Did she forget something?" _

Naruto swung the door open, absent-mindedly. When his eyes locked onto the figure on the opposite of the door, his cerulean pools glimmered in both excitement and shock. Sasuke stood before him, not more than a foot away. His jaw somewhat dropped and his mind went blank. What now? He had played a big game and acted bad but now, with the target in his sights, where could he go from here? The blonde froze in all over. Sasuke looked down at the other with onyx hues, a bit of surprise and shock within his own eyes.

"_N-naruto..? You…were the one?"_

The Uchiha quickly regained his composure, clearing his throat.

"_So, you hate me publicly in school yet secretly want to know about me and even invite me to your home? Wow, seems like we have more interest in each other than planned."_

Naruto remained frozen in position, practically unable to do anything. What now? Was what ran through the boy's mind over and over again, almost drowning out any other thought he had?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Breath

**Chapter Three: Breath**

_"So, what's with your sudden interest in me, loser?"_

Sasuke stood somewhat relaxed against the doorway, waiting for a response. Naruto, on the other hand, was a complete and total wreck. He couldn't complete a thought, his mouth was practically sealed shut and worst of all, he had to pee. How could it have gotten any worse?

_"I'm assuming from your face that this is just a lie you're caught up in and now are regretting doing it in the first place. Pf, pathetic, Dobe."_

It just got worse. Naruto now had to think quickly. Sasuke was now starting to get the wrong idea, thinking this was just a huge hoax, and he was still standing there like a moron.

_"I guess I was wrong about you, Uzumaki. I thought you were better than that. I'm outta here."_

Naruto gathered his courage and finally spoke out, unable to bear the way this was going any longer.

_"Don't go!" _

The raven-haired boy paused, surprised at the outburst and waited to hear the other out. The blonde took a deep breath and continued.

_"This isn't a rouse, Teme. I, well, I wanted to see how you would react if you found out the person that was bugging you about who you liked was in fact, me. I wasn't pulling some joke over on you and I had no intention of getting you upset. How about you come in and have lunch with me? I'm kinda hungry and I think better on a full stomach than an empty one." _

The boy stood proudly waiting for a response, a toothy grin gleaming from his face. He had finally gathered up the guts to tell the other at least the situation, if not more later. Naruto was still very much confused as to why he was so interested in the fact the other liked him but he figured it would come with time. He might as well have a little fun along the way, right? He allowed his guest in then followed close behind and shut the door.

_"Well, I know it's not much but I do call it home." _

Naruto chuckled nervously, trying to see if he could start a conversation with the other so it wouldn't be so damn quiet in the apartment.

_"Its fine, Dobe. I'm just surprised that you would allow me to come to your house so quickly after asking me that question. You should have at least waited a little and got some more information out of me before revealing the man behind the mask. But of course, I should have figured as much. I mean, it is __**you, **__isn't it?"_

Sasuke smirked back to the other. Though he was just having a little fun with the other, it was pretty amusing to see the blonde get so worked up.

_"Yeah, well I guess everyone can't be a genius like you, now can they, Teme?"_

The boy chuckled.

_"No, sadly enough, they can't. But anyway, I wanted to tell you a few things and see what you thought about it if that's alright with you. This kind of works since I was going to be confronting you about my feelings within a few weeks, anyway."_

Naruto blinked questioningly, nodding.

_"Sure, I don't mind, Teme. Let it all out. I'm a listener anyway, ttebayo."_

He nodded to the other and sat down, taking off his shoes.

_"I've felt a different type of emotion towards you from the first day I met you. While other boys were shaking hands or giving bear hugs and playing their little games or roughhousing, I was sitting by myself, writing or reading about philosophy or mythology. You remember that day, don't you?"_

Naruto nodded, starting some ramen on the stove.

_"Good. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was our first day of eighth grade. Everyone was talking and being obnoxious about their summers, while I sat quietly in thought as I normally did before any school day. You came in the door with that same goofy grin that you have right now, laughing and talking to your friends as if nothing in the world could ever bother you. From the moment I saw your face, your personality come alive, I knew there was something I felt for. What emotion was it? I had no idea at the time, but I wanted to know you more every time I saw you go by me or even speak to someone. So, I eventually got up the courage to talk to you. But, my first words went the wrong way and you got angry, cussing me out and then leaving. I was beyond disappointed and actually somewhat upset. The object of my desire was gone from my grasp. I decided to get it back through competition. So, from that day on, we bickered, called each other names, and competed in every sport and event possible."_

The blonde had fallen silent, but was smiling at the memories.

_"Yeah, I remember all of it. We really were just two idiots in denial of what was deeper and behind the scenes. But, that still confuses me, too. I mean, if you liked me so much, why couldn't you just swallow your pride and come out with it. Sasuke, it's been over four years since we started competing, and you've never even __**hinted **__to feelings. Or, was I just too knuckleheaded to figure it out?"_

The raven rolled his eyes, smirking towards the other. He stood, walking into the kitchen, watching the other's actions to a tee as he continued on.

_"You really think I'm that open to people, Baka? You know, I don't just come out and say things like most. I keep almost everything to myself, and I don't much care to ever let people in."_

Naruto frowned. He turned to face the other from the stove.

_"Yeah, but you came out and just told a supposed random stranger who you liked. How is that keeping yourself low key or anything?"_

Sasuke scoffed.

_"Shows how much you really know about me then, doesn't it Dobe? I had a really good feeling from the start it was you, considering your screen name, the 'Teme' remark, and the fact that you just randomly stuttered and signed off when I asked why it mattered to you. You're not hard to figure out, loser. But I must say, I enjoyed the little game you attempted to play with me. It kept me intrigued throughout the whole thing."_

The blonde's brow furrowed, completely confused.

_"So wait, you knew it was me the whole time? Then why were you so surprised when I answered the door then, Mr. Know it all?"_

_"Because even though I knew it had to be you, I almost didn't believe my own eyes to see that I was right. Though, I shouldn't have been. I'm almost always right on such an affair."_

The other fought back with a simple grin, and snide comment.

_"Alright, Teme, stop being so high and mighty. You're not God, ya know?"_

Sasuke stood behind the other, his brow arched at the statement.

_"Oh well. I don't have to be God, just better than you. That's all that's important to me."_

Naruto turned at the remark, not realizing how close the other had gotten since the beginning of the conversation. He paused, blinking in a puzzled manner and rather nervous way. Well, he was not about to lose to Sasuke.

"Oh really, Teme? Then maybe you should just go off and admire yourself in a mirror. That would serve you just as much as thinking you're better than me because both of those things are a waste of time."

The other retorted in his usual manner which was with a scoff and a whatever. He turned his head to the side, muttering something under his breath.

_"Hm? What was that, Teme? Are you out of insults now? Or are you just pouting because I win?"_

Sasuke turned back, his head inching towards the other slowly and in a rather intimidating way.

_"Oh? Well who's shaking now? Certainly not myself."_

He looked arrogantly at the other, an almost condescending look upon his face. Naruto growled, his fist slowly rising. The game was not getting into an actual argument, and they had only been talking for ten minutes. It was true, the blonde was shaking where he was standing, but it wasn't from intimidation, it was from nerves. He always was nervous around the other when he got too close. It was that same strange feeling now, as it had been any other time. He just hadn't figured out how to deal with it yet. As his breathing hitched, his fists gripped tighter.

_"Get out of my face, Sasuke."_

The raven-haired boy gave a questioning look to the other.

_"Why are you so mad all of a sudden? I was just screwing with you, Uzumaki."_

The blonde's fists slowly unclenched, his hands going back to his sides. Sasuke was right. It **was **just a joke. Why was he getting so serious? Naruto chuckled, nodding.

_"Heh, sorry Teme. I just hate when people look at me like that."_

Sasuke blinked in a bit of confusion.

_"What way, Dobe? If you mean how I was just looking at you, I've always done that. What's so different this time?"_

The boy didn't know how to respond. Truthfully, even he didn't know what it was that made him so angry this time. He decided to shrug it off and turned back to the ramen.

_"Hey, look, the ramen's ready! Mmm…I'm hungry, ttebayo!"_

The other shrugged and took his seat, waiting for his bowl. Naruto quickly got out two ramen cup bowls, pouring a little into each and hand one to the raven, giving him a fork along side chop sticks just in case.

_"So, who all knows that you like me, ttebayo?" _

He began to pour the ramen down his throat, slurping along the way. Sasuke scoffed, picking up the fork for a more sophisticated style of dining.

_"Myself, you, and my older brother. Truthfully, I haven't given away your name to anyone else in fear they might tell you that I liked you and you would freak out. Besides, what fun would it be if the mystery boy was so quickly unveiled to everyone else? It makes for a good plot twist, ne?"_

Sasuke chuckled at his own cunning, starting on his noodles with a very restrained and proper manner. He was never one for rushing a meal, nor did he ever learn to just down your food. The raven-haired boy really was all about following a code. It was his type of personality. Well, sometimes. He decided this wasn't going quick enough for his liking, so he brushed the blonde's foot with his own on 'accident' to get the other's attention.

_"Hm?"_

Naruto looked down at his ramen, still slurping down the remains with a tint of red on his cheeks. He wasn't used to seeing Sasuke act so sweet or tame for that matter. It had never seemed to be in the raven to just go along with something. He had always carved out his own way and if anyone followed, that was none of his business. Sasuke's foot moved again towards the other's foot, brushing it once more but with more contact. The blonde's foot responded this time, brushing the others in response. And like that they ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

Once they finished, the raven stood, took his bowl to the sink, and moved towards the door.

_"Well, now that we know that I like you and you are aware of that, I guess my job here is done."_

Naruto smiled, nodding at the others words.

_"Alright, Teme. I'll see you at school tomorrow, ok?"_

_"See ya then, Dobe."_

Sasuke nodded to the other goodbye and opened the door, starting to walk out.

_"Oh, forgot something."_

The blonde blinked, confused, and tilted his head.

_"What's that, ttebayo?"_

The raven snuck a kiss onto the other's cheek and walked out, waving as he left.

_"See ya later, loser."_

Naruto rubbed his cheek, smiling, and closed the door behind him as he wondered off to his room for a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Picture Perfect

**Chapter Four: Picture Perfect**

Sun shone through the black and crimson curtains to the dirty blonde's face, illuminating his cheeks with a gentle glow. The blaring volume of the boy's alarm played "Baby Boy" by Sean Paul and Beyonce throughout the room, the bass roaming off his walls to pulsate his bed. The clock read 6:45 a.m.

_"Damn…rap music." _

The boy gave a droning groan, rolling out of his bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

_"Ow! Damn floor…"_

Naruto rose from the warm carpet, heated by the early morning sunshine, and went to his closet to grab his outfit for the day. It took the boy all of two minutes to throw something on and moved to the kitchen for his breakfast, the radio still blaring. He grabbed for a pack of poptarts from his cupboard. What was it about the morning that felt so strange to him today? His thoughts raced to the kiss that had been placed on his cheek from the night prior. His cheeks became a rose red again. Damn Sasuke. What was it with his emotions as of late? Feeling butterflies around the other, getting nervous from being close, and to top it, warmth flooded his heart every time the other spoke. Ugh, it disgusted him horribly yet he did nothing to attempt to stop it. But it seemed to happen so quickly. Why did everything just hit at once? Was it the fact that he might have feelings for the other as well? No, that couldn't be. Yes, best friend, but more than that? Not possible. Or at least, not in his own mind. Or did he just want to deny it? The boy shook his head to get rid of his thoughts, rushing into his mind from every corner of his inner most thoughts.

_"What if I see him in school today? What do I do? Do I just play it normal? Do I ignore him and play hard to get?"_

The boy mentally slapped himself. He had to stop thinking of such stupid things or he'd drive himself insane.

_"Damn Teme. Damn school. Damn awkward social situations." _

Naruto ruffled his hair in frustration, grabbing his poptarts and moved to the bathroom. He brushed through his jungle, continuing to contemplate his situation. Would Sasuke make a move in public or would he just make his moves in the secrecy of town? Why was he still thinking about this?! Naruto continued the argument with himself all the way to school, looking somewhat insane to the people who saw him walking the streets talking out loud to nobody.

The blonde made it to school as the bell tolled for tardy students. He sighed in frustration, jogging up the steps as quickly as he could to get to class. With no attention, he slammed right into somebody else, falling backwards onto the steps.

_"Gomen. I wasn't watching where I was go-" _

Naruto grinned up at the other when he realized it was Sasuke.

_"Sorry, Teme, didn't see ya there. Huh?"_

The boy noticed the other looked rather annoyed, if not pissed. What had he said? It couldn't have been the accidental run-in, could it? Sasuke stooped down to the other, picking him up by his shirt collar. Naruto's heart began to race. The raven remained rather annoyed, pushing the other up against the wall corner of the stairwell.

_"Uh, hey, Teme, what's the matter? I said I was sorry. I really didn't mean-"_

Naruto was cut off by a rather deep kiss to his lips, almost intoxicating from the depth of their lips connecting. At first the blonde flailed, as if not aware of what was going on. After a moment, though, he calmed, starting to kiss back. But before he could show the common interest on the matter, Sasuke pulled back.

_"Don't let that happen again, alright loser?"_

The raven dropped him and finished going down the steps. Naruto remained rather puzzled as to what had just taken place. Was he angry or not? And why did he kiss him in response to his apology instead of just forgiving him? Naruto stood from his now sitting position on the floor and recollected his books into his arms.

_"Geez, what the hell was with that, ttebayo? All I said was sorry."_

He shrugged it off and ran to his class before he got written up for being late.

The end of the day quickly arrived. Everyone released at 3:24pm, rushing this way and that to get home or to their after-school activities. Naruto was steaming about his English class to Shikamaru as they walked home together. It was convenient that a genius lived just up the street from him in case of an emergency homework save.

_"So I told the teacher to screw off, and she wrote me up! Can you believe that?! I speak my mind truthfully, as she wanted us to do and writes me up for it!"_

Shikamaru yawned, stretching.

_"Man, what a pain. Naruto, geez, keep it to a whisper, would ya? You're ruining my peaceful afternoon."_

Naruto huffed.

_"Well, fine. I'll just vent to someone that actually cares about my day."_

His attention turned immediately to the raven-haired boy surrounded by his normal fan girls. His thoughts slammed on the brakes. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Really, those girls could be some nasty bitches when it came right down to it. Naruto decided to wait around the street corner where they would normally disperse and give Sasuke his privacy to walk the rest of the way home. It was only a matter of minutes before they moved on, waving their goodbyes and left the boy to his own. The blonde snuck up behind him.

_"Boo, Teme!" _

Naruto grinned, chuckling. Sasuke turned in a bit of surprise, grinning.

_"Hey, Dobe. What's up?"_

A car rolled up behind the raven, it's horn signaling. Sasuke turned, then looked back quickly.

_"Say, Naruto, why don't we meet at your place later, alright? Say, 6:30ish?"_

_"Hm? All right, if you want to, Teme.But-"_

_"Ok, good. See ya soon, Dobe."_

Sasuke got into the car, the vehicle speeding off down the street. Naruto stood confused.

_"Man, he has been acting weird all day, ttebayo. Wonder what has him so crazy."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Be Prepared

**Chapter Five: Be Prepared**

As if a set timer, Sasuke arrived to the blonde's household on the dot at exactly 6:30pm, zero seconds flat. Naruto gleefully answered the door, excited to both see the raven and get his curiosities answered. What was with him earlier today? Why did he just kiss him and then shrug it off like it was nothing. Who was driving the car and why did he get in it? All reasonable questions and more for the other, though he wouldn't start off with so much an interrogation as he would with a friendly hanging out.

_"Hey, Teme! What's up?"_

Sasuke didn't respond. No, instead he grabbed the boy into his arms and kissed him once more, closing the door behind him. Naruto had had no time to gasp for air prior, now desperate for air. After a moment, the raven backed off, letting the other regain his composure.

_"Sorry, just excited to see you is all."_

The blonde's cheeks tinted a deep crimson, not expecting either, referring to the kiss and the compliment. He headed towards the kitchen to start their hang out session right. That was always, in the boy's mind, a bag of chips, a container of dip, and two cans of soda.

_"So, Sasuke, why'd you get so upset in the hallway earlier today? I tried apologizing and you just about had a hussy fit. But then, you well…ya know…" _

The boy fumbled over his words, as he normally did in such an awkward situation. Sasuke smirked, sitting down to the table.

_"Raven have your tongue, loser?"_

Naruto practically burned with heat throughout his cheeks, trying to contain his embarrassment.

_"Haha, Teme, very funny. No, I was just asking. And, who was that in the car today?" _

The raven sat for a moment, eating a chip and taking a sip of his drink before responding.

_"To answer both questions in one, it was all due to my private instructor. He's very stressful at all the wrong times and it just got to me more than normal. The car was his, and he picked me up because he does so everyday, at that street corner for my lessons for Math and Science. That's all. Don't worry, Dobe, I would never 'hang' with another person besides you. You're much more fun, and from what I can see, pretty entertaining."_

The blonde grinned, sipping on his pop and got out his homework for the night.

_"And your private instructor's name is? Maybe I should hire him for me as well so we can have more time to chill together."_

Sasuke's hand stiffened.

_"Uh, no. He's not really as good as he might sound. I have a hard time learning from him but he's all I have considering I don't have-"_

He paused, chuckling.

_"Never mind. How about I help you with your English. From what I've heard, you need it."_

Naruto blinked, then smiled at the other with a strange new type of kindness towards him. Since when did they get along so well?

_"Yeah, I do. But, how'd you find that out? The only person I ever complain to about my English class is Shikamaru, and you guys don't talk, do you?"_

_"No, he just happened to mention that I might be interested to know that a certain someone wanted help on his class from me. I figured the only one that would want my help in that subject would be you, considering everyone else knows that I don't give tutorials on anything."_

The other cocked his head, his hand picking up his pencil to start writing.

_"Then why would you help me, Teme? I mean, yeah, you like me but I wouldn't think that would give me some pass to your services."_

Sasuke chuckled, scooting closer to help out.

_"It's not that. I just felt generous today, that's all. Don't get it in your head you can just come to me at anytime for help, Dobe. Because that won't fly with me, you hear me?"_

Naruto nodded, grinning his usual toothy grin.

_"If you say so, Teme. Now stop talking and help me already, ttebayo!"_

They both laughed at their stupid little bickering and got down to business.

It was about two hours later. Sasuke was standing over Naruto's shoulder, hands clasped with the others, helping him find his grammatical mistakes on his essay paper.

_"I see. So you're saying that wondered is actually wandered in this situation?"_

The raven nodded with approval, looking down into the other's cerulean pools.

_"Exactly, Dobe. Now, you won't need any other help at least tonight, will you?"_

Naruto shook his head, standing to escort his guest out.

_"No, at least I don't think so. Thanks Teme. I'll see you tomorrow though, ok?"_

Sasuke smirked, nodding once more to his statement.

_"Sweet dreams and pleasant sleep, loser."_

_"Night, Teme."_

With a kiss on the cheek goodbye, Sasuke made his way down the stairs to the cobble walkways of Konoha towards home. The blonde finally managed to shut the door, smiling. It took a minute to sink in what all had happened, but from what he could recollect, everything that night had been perfect. Everything came to a screeching halt in his mind. He was falling for a guy? Was he really still debating this out?

Naruto slammed his fist across the door, cursing under his breath about his thoughts. All they ever did was make him think logically about a situation and turn it against him, even though he would want it to happen. What was so hard that he couldn't make his mind up about? It was simple. The perfect person for him was before him with arms wide open, yet he wouldn't take the final steps to become wrapped within them. He would tease himself with little things that would happen then struggle to decided whether they should have even happened or not.

It was driving him up a wall. Naruto turned his back to the door and slid slowly down to the floor, crossing his arms and tilting his head into the crevasse they created. He wanted to accept it. He wanted to accept that he could be happy with someone for the first time ever. He wanted to accept that he was falling for his perfect match. He even wanted to accept that he was now sure he had feelings for Sasuke stronger than just a friendship. Yet in the darkest depths of his mind, some force kept him from permitting it all to really sink in. Something within kept the poor boy from saying that he was happy with whom he was and was ready to take a leap of faith into the unknown. But, to no avail.

"_Who's there? Who is making my life a living hell? I want answers, damn it! Is it you, you wretched spirit?"_

A piercing voice boomed throughout the living room, echoing back into his ears.

"_Foolish boy, don't you know by now? Do you not understand what scar is upon your stomach? How can you be so matured, yet so stupid? I am the Kyuubi. And I welcome you to the inner sanctums of my world. The abyss you call your mind is my dwelling place, my most sacred abode. Why must you tarnish it with such filth? I do not like these feelings you feel for another boy. It's disgusting and I will wish not to __**permit**__ such repulsive concepts to keep hold of you. If you continue down the path you're on, all it will do is crush you inside. Haven't you realized that?"_

Naruto stood slowly, his hands placing over his belly. The scar upon him warmed up, signaling the thing he knew all too well and what cursed beast he held within him. That horror they called a gift of God was nothing more than an evil and spiteful spirit. One that was many years old, one that was an animal of terrible measure from olden times. The Nine-Tailed Fox. Otherwise known as the Kyuubi.

He ravaged many lands and destroyed many lives, terrorizing all that stood in his path. By legend, a man of great stature stood to oppose it, successfully sealing it away within a stone tablet thousands of years past.

But in his parent's younger days, they were within a very dark organization known for thievery and magic practices. They were all in agreement that the spirit should be released from its prison and put within a human host. His parents had volunteered their newly born child for the vessel position. And so it was, that at the thirteenth hour, the spirit was released from the stone and was sealed within the young child by a horrific seal, one meant only for taming of horrible, evil beings. From that day on, the poor baby boy was meant for nothing more than a tragedy. Naruto had grown up with that horrid fact haunting every day he lived. Until recently, he had stopped dreading his existence and started to not only accept it, but make use of it, hoping to one day change his purpose to something more than just a vessel.

"_I don't fear you, fox, nor do I care what you say. As long as you dwell within me, who is my entire life span, you remain under my power. I know the laws that you are bound by within me, Kyuubi. Don't think I'm so naïve. Anyway, I refuse to be in denial of my true feelings any longer. I care for Sasuke and he cares for me, and we __**will **__be happy together, whether it is in a caring friendship or even more. Now, as I recall, the word to keep you muzzled from speaking is 'Silence'."_

The fox immediately silenced, bowing in defeat to the boy and went back to the dark corner he was contained to. The cage that he had been thrown in like a dog those 17 years ago. Naruto gave a sigh of relief, looking towards the ceiling with a calmed smile. Why had he not just confronted the spirit sooner? Did he just not want to admit that such a thing could truly exist? Oh well, it didn't matter now. He was at peace with his feelings. Sasuke was to be his no matter what he had to do. The boy collected himself up from the floor and went off to bed, to have pleasant dreams of his sublime evening.

The cricket's chirps echoed through the night sky. Sasuke sat quietly in the windowsill of his room, still thinking over and over about the night he had just had with his desire. Never had he felt so alive, so caring, or so relaxed. Especially not at the same time. What was it that kept him awake so late, though? By this time, which was 2:30am, he would have already been to bed, dreaming peacefully of that knuckleheaded blonde. No, there was something else that was bothering him.

"_You're still awake, Sasuke-kun?"_

That was it. What had bothered him so bad the whole day. The reason for his miserable attitude towards his Dobe. All of it was due to him. Orochimaru, His teacher and caretaker.

"_What do you want? I'm not in the mood for your little games and I know you're not in my room for a lesson. So, why are you here?"_

The older man snickered, walking towards the window.

"_Still thinking of him, huh? That little cute blonde boy? What was his name? Oh yes, Naruto. That is curious, Sasuke. Why would you have any attraction to that boy? He seems so immature and he really isn't your-"_

"_Don't you __**ever **__talk about something I care for. Especially not Naruto. I have half a mind just to kick your ass right now, but I won't waste my time. Besides, I'm too tired to really argue with you."_

Orochimaru hissed, gripping the raven by the back of his hair.

"_And you don't ever talk to me in such a manner. You are by all means my legal responsibility and as your guardian, I have right to say what you can and can not see or feel. Understood?"_

Sasuke grit his teeth, a ferocious snarl edging onto his face.

"_Fine."_

He grumbled, looking out the window. Sasuke never liked making eye contact with his guardian, less he attempt his normal routine.

"_Just remember, Sasuke, I hold the cards. If you ever want to get anywhere in this life, you must rely upon me alone."_

The boy just shrugged, turning and laying down to his bed. The room was rather large. A fireplace was at one of the walls, greeting you as you entered. His bed was a king sized bed, well enough for even a man of superior pedigree, and a large rug decorated the hard wood floor with some color. It was black. The wall facing opposite his fireplace was where both his bed and library were positioned; giving balance to the room considering the fireplace had a gigantic mantelpiece that was of an old Victorian home. The eloquent designs would have made any self-respecting artist jealous. His walls were a pale white, the color of his skin, and the curtains that draped before his window were black. Most of his time was either spent reading or looking out his window and on his latest laptop which most of the time laid beneath his bed so Orochimaru wouldn't take it away if they were to get into an argument over something petty.

Sasuke rolled over and watched his rather devious mentor and guardian leave the room with a hideous sneer. The boy sighed.

"_Why can't I just have a normal life like Naruto? Can't I get out of this hell hole and into a better existence?"_

The raven's eyelids sunk slowly, drifting off to sleep within minutes.

The morning came with no apparent results. The sun was hidden beneath weeping clouds of gray and the skies whispered sweet nothings into the air of the day. Sasuke awoke from his slumber, stretching and scratching until content to stand and get ready for school. He took no more than fifteen minutes to get ready, and was down the spiral staircase to the kitchen, grabbed an orange and bottle of water, and was out the door before Orochimaru could speak with him. He started down the street towards the school, turning his cell phone to vibrate and checked his wallet for money. It was a habit of his to do this morning routine to assure him that at least something was right in the world. A few streets down, Naruto was reading a manga, eating a poptart, and jogging down the way to see the raven. He smiled brightly, waving, poptart and all.

"_Hey, Sasuke! Good morning!"_

He caught up to the other as quickly as he could, still smiling at the other with a radiant gleam, though the skies told a different story for the day. Sasuke immediately returned the smile, nodding to him.

"_Hey, Dobe. Morning to you, too. Did you sleep well?"_

Naruto nodded, slipping his manga away into his backpack and finishing his poptart. His hand slipped into Sasuke's open palm and clasped. Sasuke blinked at the notion but smiled and waited for the other to respond.

_"Actually, I slept better than normal, Teme. I had a full night's sleep for the first time in a long time."_

_"Good."_

_"Did you?"'_

_"Yeah, but only because I dreamt of you, loser."_

Naruto blushed but nodded, smiling.

_"So, I was wondering. Do you think you would wanna hang out at the arcade after school?"_

Sasuke shrugged but smiled and grasped his hand tighter as a yes.

_"Good. That means I can beat you at DDR, ttebayo!"_

The raven chuckled, smirking at the other.

_"Doubt it, loser. Don't get too ahead of yourself, you don't even know how good I am to start with and you have never seen me play video games. What's to say that I'm not a god at it." _

The blonde scoffed, rolling his eyes.

_"Whatever, Baka. Just keep telling yourself that, Teme!"_

Sasuke stopped walking, glaring in front of them.

_"You forgot to say goodbye this morning, Sasuke."_

Naruto slammed on the brakes, looking to where the other was heatedly staring.

_"What is it, Sasuke?"_

The other continued his stare off, the elder man beginning to speak once more.

_"Don't you care about your guardian at all, Sasuke?"_

Naruto growled at the man, noticing the cold expression his Teme wasn't giving up on.

_"What do you mean, guardian? Sasuke, what's the guy talking about?"_

The raven quickly guided the other across the street.

_"Ignore him, he's just some nut case from the loony bin across town."_

_"Well, no matter who he is, he doesn't have a right to talk to you so condescendingly. And besides, how would he know your name?"_

_"I don't know, Naruto, I used to work there?"_

Naruto backed off at the sound of the harshness in the other's tone and continued down the block with the other. Who really was that man and how was he connected to Sasuke?

The bell rang 3:24pm. Both Naruto and Sasuke ran out of their classrooms as fast as they could, meeting up outside the school.

_"Ready to lose, Teme?"_

_"Not before I pound you into dust, Dobe."_

They both made their way to the arcade. Something bothered Naruto, though, as they made it to the main entrance. Why were there so many people and why were they all gathered around the DDR stations? Wait, was today what day he thought it was? Oh no.

_"Shit."_

Naruto had forgotten that this particular day was the beginning of the DDR tournament matches for the big competition that started this time every year. The blonde backed away for a moment.

_"Uhm, Sasuke, maybe we shouldn't go in, I mean it's awfully crowded."_

The raven paid no heed, walking straight through the front doors. He now had a choice. Either embarrass himself in front of tons of people, or stand Sasuke up on their first date. Wait, did he just say date? Oh god, this was _**not **_going to go well at all. Well, he obviously wasn't going to just bail out on his very possible love interest. So, with a rather anxious gulp, the boy made his way in behind Sasuke into his soon to be utter defeat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: My Immortal

**Chapter Six: Black Is The Colour**

The boys signed up at the front desk and went over to the crowd. Sasuke stood nervously in line, watching the rather experienced dancers show off their moves. Naruto was already dying of embarrassment even before they went up for their first rounds. Why did they always have to be so stubborn about competition? Why could they never just admit they weren't good at something and give up for once? It just wasn't in them. The raven tried to lighten the mood, nudging Naruto in the arm.

_"Ready to lose, Dobe? I'm getting excited and when that happens, I am a DDR god."_

Well that was intelligent. He was just digging further into his own grave. Not only was he not aware of whether he was good at this game or not, he was rubbing it into the other as a weapon to break him down. That was a complete and total idiotic way to try to get an advantage over the blonde. No amounts of words were going to make the raven better than his rival. Naruto on the other hand, was actually frightened from what the other said. He had no idea of the other's capabilities and he knew how horrible he was at the game. Time passed rather quickly, their names being called out.

_"Naruto Uzumaki versus Sasuke Uchiha." _

They both paused. They were going up against each other at the exact same time? That would mean that one or the other was going to be wiped out in the first round! Naruto frowned, getting up onto the first dance station. Sasuke stepped up to the other. Standing face to face, they bowed and then turned to the game screen, waiting for their judge.

_"Alright, guys, the rules are simple. The first one to either fail or give up is the loser. If neither do so within the first song's length, a second song will come on and the rules will change. It will then be who ever achieves the highest score at the end. If by some chance, you both tie in points, there will be a final elimination round. That will mean that whoever can survive on a challenge level song the longest will be victor. Here we go. Pick your song and let's get rolling! Naruto, you were first in our selection roster so you pick the first song."_

Naruto nodded nervously and began to go through the songs one at a time, wondering which song would best suit his needs. It needed to be slower, less difficult, and something he could just get through by luck. There was a problem, though. None of the songs were slow BPM and they all were about equal on difficulty.

_"Great, ttebayo. I have to fall on my face to lose this, huh?"_

He foot finally landed on the roulette option, circling around and finally landing on "Waka Laka". It sounded rather fast and the beat was flowing so Naruto chose the song, bracing himself for utter annihilation. Sasuke stood prepared as he normally did, though he didn't really have any idea as to what to do. The song began and both boys tensed, waiting for the arrows. Within no time, the arrows began to fly, as well as the boys' feet. They stepped valiantly, keeping up with one another surprisingly. At the end of minute and thirty seconds, both stood with As on their scores. Both looked on in profound amazement at their current grades. Had they really both just found out all at once that they were DDR geniuses? Naruto grinned, only slightly out of breath, considering the song was at the standard difficulty.

_"Alright, alright now. Looks like these two are ready for another round and on expert, huh?"_

The crowd cheered, chanting on either side their names. Sasuke smirked, putting a hand up to his fans that had so quickly grown on him. The menu displayed once more for the roster of songs but now on expert settings.

_"Sasuke, it's your turn to pick. Make it count!"_

_"Yeah, Sasuke, make it count!"_

His fan girls cheered to him. The raven rolled his eyes and looked carefully, finding the dance remix of "Genie in a Bottle" for their next combat. The crowd roared and the song began to play, Naruto now determined to win their battle. Sasuke gave an arrogant grin to the other. And so it began! The arrow flew in a mighty fury, keeping both on their toes the entire time. Mid way through the song, Sasuke got off balance, missing a few arrows. Naruto smiled, now getting excited for what would seem certain victory. But just as the song started to stop, Naruto missed a few arrows, their scores finishing count. The game went to the score menu, revealing they both had As but the numbers matched exactly. The crowd's mouths gaped wide open.

_"Uhmm, alright then. Looks like we're into the elimination round. Who ever can stay up the longest will win the round."_

Naruto growled competitively, now beyond determined to win against the raven. He picked a song, not caring what it was and stood ready. The arrows came in a blitz, both boys struggling to keep going. At the last moment, Naruto slipped up, tripping into the safety bar and failed immediately. Sasuke took in a breath of relief, looking to the other. Naruto was looking down, making sure not to show his frustration. He looked up and smiled, walking over to Sasuke. He bowed with respect, then turned and walked over to the door, waiting for the raven to give the nod to leave. But instead, Sasuke did something completely different.

_"I'm dropping out. Thanks for the game, though. I enjoyed."_

The Uchiha smiled, walking over to the blonde.

_"Alright, let's go, Dobe."_

_"Wait, why'd you drop out, Teme?"_

_"Because I didn't feel like doing this anymore since you weren't in it. Don't worry about it, let's get some food somewhere and head back to your place, alright?"_

_"Ok, Sasuke! If you say so."_

Naruto grinned, grabbing onto the other's hand and walked down the street for some grub at the Konoha Café. A car pulled up beside them on the street corner across from the café, though, honking at them.

_"Is that your parents?"_

He noted it was the same car from the day prior_. _Sasuke growled, knowing this wasn't going to end well, and nodded.

_"Uhm, yeah, I forgot I have to go home and do some chores for them before the week's end so we could have the rest of the week to hang out if that's ok with you."_

Though unconvinced that he was telling the complete truth, he nodded and gave the other an embracing hug. Naruto leaned in and whispered to the other.

_"Ok, just make it quick. I wanted us to have some alone time back at my place, ok? I was hoping we could talk some more about a possible us?"_

The raven's face somewhat lit up, nodding to the other.

_"You can count on it, Dobe. I'll see you in an hour, alright?"_

Naruto nodded back, placing a kiss upon his cheek and turned towards home. As soon as the blonde was out of view, Sasuke turned and got into the black Cadillac.

_"Can't you just die and leave me alone. I can really hate you sometimes, you know that?"_

_"Deal with it, Sasuke-kun. You're coming back home to do your chores and then you'll study a little. Then, I __**might**__ consider letting you over to Naruto's place."_

Sasuke immediately recognized the anger behind the other's tone. Great, he was in a swing mood. This wasn't going to be entertaining at all. He knew that in this state, he couldn't slide one smart comment in without consequence.

They pulled into the drive of the three-story abode, opening the garage and pulled up into the two-car port. Orochimaru got out and slammed the door behind him, briskly making his way towards the door to the house. Sasuke followed far enough behind that he wouldn't risk being hit by random flying objects. He made his way into the large kitchen, sitting his books down onto the island in the center of the room and went straight for the vacuum.

_"Remember Sasuke, that maid's outfit needs to made use of. You ran the last one off, and now you're our new one. If I don't see you in that at least once, you __**will **__be punished."_

Sasuke shuddered, nodding beyond repulsed by the idea of that old man watching him clean in such a skimpy outfit. For Naruto, possibly, but **never **for that disgusting hermit. The raven vacuumed as quickly as he could through the house, blaring "Sexyback" the entire time, dancing with it as he cleaned, his hips swinging to the beat. Sasuke took no more than fifteen minutes to finish up the house and began dusting. The music stopped though, throwing the boy off his rhythm.

_"Hey, what's your deal, Oro? I liked that song."_

_"I told you that you better get into that outfit or you would be punished. This is your last warning."_

The Uchiha stuck his tongue out, rolled his eyes, and went back to the library. He grabbed the remote and turned the radio back on, "Love Lockdown" now playing from the surround sound system. Orochimaru stormed up the spiral staircase, grabbing the other by his wrist tightly, a vicious snarl pointed at him.

_"You're testing my patience, Sasuke. If you don't go change right now, you're going to be punished, and I __**not **__be easy with you."_

Sasuke stood his ground, defying his guardian's orders and stood still, a glare returning fire at the other's rather uncalled for snarl.

_"Fine."_

The elder pulled the boy by his wrist down the hall and into the raven-haired boy's room. He was thrown to the ground, the door closing behind the other. Before he could stand to retaliate, though, the man shoved him down to the bed, throwing a stinging slap across the raven's pale cheek.

_"You're going to stop fighting it and take this or you shall be grounded, you hear me?"_

_"Like you could ever keep me locked in this house, you old faggot."_

Orochimaru slammed a pissed punch straight into the other's chest, causing the other to cough heavily for air.

_"Shut up before I damage you worse. You know that I don't like to do this but you leave me no choice."_

The pale boy spit a small amount of blood from his mouth onto the other's eye, still glaring at him in defiance. In response, Orochimaru forced the boy to stand, stripping him of his pants and pulled a switch from the tree outside Sasuke's window, slapping him across the lower part of his thighs, leaving a rather dark red welt. The raven grit his teeth, refusing to yell out in any agony, less his guardian get "excited". It was like Orochimaru just did this ridiculous shit just for his own pleasure.

_"You're just a demented old bastard that can't stand the fact that I'm not your little bitch. Get over yourself, Oro, you're not going to get anywhere with me."_

The man stood back, and hissed, stripping the boy of all his clothes rather forcibly. Sasuke scooted back against his bed as humanly possible as he could, keeping himself guarded at least in one way.

_"Fine. If you think I'm so horrible, you don't need any clothes, since I provided those for you, you ungrateful little asshole. Oh, and by the way, get out of my house!"_

Sasuke turned away in some shame of the fact that he lost the battle and he was now without any clothes. In a quick attempt to cover himself, the raven grabbed his bed sheets and covered up, running out of the house and down every back alley he could to get to the only safe haven he had. Naruto.

The clock chimed out 10:00pm, the slow ring indicating that it was running out of batteries.

_"Stupid clock. You never stay alive very long, do you?"_

Naruto had simply been trying to get the fact off his mind that Sasuke had never shown as he said he would and hadn't even bothered to call.

_"Wonder what's with Sasuke? I hope everything went alright with his parents."_

There was a frantic beat on the door. The blonde turned, almost startled by the sudden noise and moved to answer the door.

_"Hello?"_

He swung the door open, as if ready for anything and paused immediately at the sight before him. Sasuke, battered and bruised sat half way down to his knees, looking up at the other with the most pathetic look of defeat on his face. The blonde immediately knelt to grab the other into his arms, tears beginning to form.

_"Oh my god, Sasuke, are you alright!? What happened to you and why do you have no clothes?"_

Sasuke lay weeping quietly in the other's arms, ashamed of what he was showing to his Dobe. They hadn't even been talking for more than a week and he was already showing up to his door like they were closer to each other than any other person on the planet. The raven slowly lifted his head, laying it against the other's chest to help support himself to speak.

_"The car that showed up earlier weren't my parents. I don't have parents. See, Naruto, I'm…adopted."_

_"Wait, Teme, what do you mean? So, who was that actually? And what do you mean you don't have parents, you always used to speak of them in class when we were asked about our home life."_

_"No, Naruto, those were nothing but lies. My parents died when I was six. To save you a very long story, we'll just say that it was a homicide that has haunted me to this day. But never mind that for now. The man who pulled up in that car was my current caretaker, and mentor, Orochimaru. See, he took me in not long after my parent's death, and seeing as I had no one else besides the students at school to make a bond with, I turned to him. But you see, he was always very controlling, and sometimes violent. When I was nine, he hit me for the first time. I wanted cookies before dinner and he kept insisting I waited until after dinner. Well, being the little kid that I was didn't take his tone into consideration. In a thrash of anger, he struck me across the face, sending back onto the ground and crying. He suddenly realized his actions, though, and immediately scooped down to aid my bruise. He promised it would never happen again, but it did. Over. And over. And over again. It was a miserable existence, but I was determined not to show my weakness to him. So I started to spend more and more time away from home, trying to train myself to contain my emotions well, never revealing who or what I really was or felt. So, by the time I reached high school, I was completely stone cold. Nothing shown, nothing lost. But you brought out something in me that I wasn't able to control like all of my other emotions. For once, it was positive, something warm I could rest on. That's one reason why I've been so obsessed with being close to you. I don't want to let go the only good thing in my life."_

Naruto was astounded. He couldn't think of even where to begin. Where **could **he start? There was so much he wanted to say in response, but he couldn't seem to get the words out, or even piece them together. Emotions ran rampant and mixed together, causing the boy to feel a sense of deep sympathy for the other, a hatred for who had damaged him, and a seemingly new passion for the other. The blonde looked down at the other, for once really examining the other. He had never realized the true beauty of both the raven's features and innermost soul. The way his onyx hues would shift to a different shade depending on his mood. The way his hair was a silky and rather beautiful black, each hair almost always in perfect position. The way his pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight at that very moment and though his skin was stained with dark spots of maroon here and there, it was a smooth texture, calming in times of stress to just touch. His yearning to heal the other was almost unreal as he leaned in, gently pressing his lips upon each bruise, his hands running over the other in an attempt to sooth his weary soul. Naruto knew at this very moment that these feeling that had been burning within were truly the early workings of love. The blonde nuzzled the other and held him there for quite some time, simply caressing and caring to the other emotionally before finally taking him to the bathroom to clean his wounds.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Stickwitu

**Chapter Seven: Stickwitu**

The morning sun shone brightly through the blonde's curtains, signaling the dawn of a new day. He glanced next to him sleepily; smiling at his Teme lying next to him, sound asleep. Naruto quietly crawled out of bed and grabbed an outfit for himself than threw together a similar outfit for Sasuke. The raven's eyes opened slowly, realizing where he was.

_"Naruto?"_

_"Yeah, Sasuke?"_

The Uchiha smiled and sat up slowly, glancing to the doorway to see the boy smiling back at him.

_"How'd you sleep, Teme?"_

_"Pretty well. I haven't felt this great after waking up in a long time."_

Naruto grinned, chuckling.

_"Good. Well, for now, my home is your home until you can find your own place. Or, if you want, you could always just stay here. I could use the company and my parents certainly wouldn't mind."_

_"Oh yeah. That's what I forgot to ask, Dobe. Where are they? Shouldn't they be home or have at least come home by now?"_

Naruto shook his head, still smiling but rather bittersweet now.

_"My parents somewhat disowned me. I live by myself for the most part unless they decide to randomly feel generous and give me some money or food for the month. Besides that, they're normally off on some vacation or at their jobs. They're very busy people and when they aren't, they choose to be with each other rather than me."_

Sasuke looked towards the clock, trying to change the subject.

_"So, what time do you usually leave for school?"_

"Hm? Oh, probably in about a half hour. Is that enough time for you to shower and get ready? I have extra everything. Brush, toothbrush, you name it, I have it."

Naruto chuckled, walking into the living room.

_"You know where the bathroom is. Go get ready and then I'll finish. I always shower at night so we don't have conflict there. I'll have evenings and you'll have morning. Simple as that, ttebayo."_

Sasuke stood quietly, and then grinned.

_"Well, you know, Dobe, I __**would **__like to have some company in there if you don't mind. I don't feel like being alone quite yet and you do seem to calm me down. Care to join me?"_

Naruto practically spit out the orange juice he had just poured himself, his nose bursting out in a small nosebleed.

_"Damn it."_

He muttered to himself. After a moment of very awkward imagery in his mind, he shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

_"Sure, Te- gyah!"_

The raven stood naked in the boy's bathroom in all his natural 'glory'. Naruto stood for a moment turned around, blushing a beat red.

_"What? Haven't you ever showered at school after gym class or anything? Just think of it like that and it's not nearly as awkward."_

Sure. That would have worked had it not been for the fact that it was **just **he and Sasuke, alone, and in **his **shower in **his **own house. The boy collected his thoughts quickly and nodded, trying to reassure himself it wouldn't feel awkward at all and began to strip down as well, walking towards the shower.

_"So, do you listen to music while you shower or are you a quiet bather?"_

Naruto kept his goals in order. He wasn't going to stare at the other's crotch, he was going to stay a safe distance from the other's body as to not stir any awkward feelings, and he was going to stay attentive, hopefully, to their conversation or the music that would play. Sasuke, on the other hand, was already standing rather close behind the other, turning on the water.

_"I prefer music and no, I'm very talkative."_

The blonde took a deep breath and nodded, went and turned on the radio, the song "Stickwitu" playing. He smiled still a shade of red, and turned it up. He walked back to the bathroom and joined the shower already in progress.

_"I always loved this song. How about you, Sasuke?"_

The raven nodded, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him close to his own body, slowly rocking back and forth with him, nuzzling into the crook of the other's neck. Naruto blushed a deeper crimson, laying his head down on the other's shoulder. Was this what it was like to feel close to someone? Was this how it felt to be cared for by someone else? He wasn't quite sure yet, but it seemed like this could be something he could get used to pretty quickly. Sasuke started to whisper to the other.

_"If you can figure out what this phrase means, I'll give you something special, alright Dobe?"_

Naruto nodded gently, still smiling.

_"Here we go."_

He paused.

"_Aishiteru matta, Dobe." _

The blonde's eyes shifted around a bit, taking in the words and trying to remember his Japanese lessons. Sounded interestingly enough, but what did it really mean? Should he cheat later and use the Internet? No, surely Sasuke would keep an eye on if he were doing that or not. All right, if Sasuke wanted to challenge him then so be it. He would accept. Now all that was left to do was to delve into his books on Japanese again. It wouldn't be too hard.

They finished their shower, drying each other off with a towel and got dressed. They finished getting ready and made their way down the streets of town, holding hands and making small talk and enjoyed each other's company. Before they made it to school, Sasuke whispered into the boy's ear.

"_Will you go out with me, Naruto Uzumaki?"_

The other was silent for a moment but then nodded, kissing the other on the cheek.

"Yes, Teme. Of course."

Once they arrived, they kissed for a moment and went their own ways for the day to class.

The week past quickly, the boys quickly getting used to one another. Though, it wasn't surprising since their level of compatibility already seemed to be rather high from the start. The beginning of October signaled a change in the temperatures, dropping rather drastically from one day to the next. It was as if October was the pinnacle of fall weather, even though it was really still only the beginning of it. Naruto was on the couch, playing a video while Sasuke washed the dishes.

"Hey, Dobe, if you don't have anything to do today, which I'm assuming you don't, how about you and I go out to the park for the day. Most of the trees have turned and it would be some great together time."

The blonde turned his head, nodding.

"Definitely, I want us to not stay in the house too long at one time anyway. I don't want us to get too bored too quickly."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Dobe, you should know that I would never get sick of you. But that's fine. We can decide what to do there once we arrive."

They made their way towards Konoha Park at a brisk walk, trying to warm them up for the day that lied ahead. The entrance wasn't far from the blonde's home so he was used to the distance there but Sasuke seemed to be keeping up very well, staying at an equal pace with the blonde to entire time. When they arrived, Naruto took a seat at one of the benches and began to think.

_"Ok, so I was wondering about what we could do and I came up with the perfect idea. Tell me what you think of this."_

Sasuke nodded and the other continued.

_"How about we play a game of tag football with Kiba and some of the others here?"_

He pointed down to where the others were gathering to make teams.

_"I had forgotten that they were here today for their ritual game that they hold every week and I figured once we finish that, we could go and have some lunch and then see a movie. Physical activity, food, and alone time all in one day."_

The raven considered the idea for a moment then nodded, shrugging at the other.

_"If you want to loser, just remember that I'm competitive and I __**won't **__lose to you, even if you beg."_

Naruto rolled his eye, scoffing stubbornly at the other.

_"In your dreams, Teme. I don't plan on losing this for one minute."_

Both of the boys made their way down to the field, joining the others.

_"Hey, Naruto, didn't expect you to be here. You even got Sasuke to come along? How are you guys not fighting?"_

Kiba poked some fun at the two of them just to have a little fun. Chouji and Shikamaru joined in.

_"Yeah, Naruto, you guys are always bitch fighting and if not that, you're always in competition."_

Chouji chimed in.

_"Maybe that's why they're here. They wanna compete through the game."_

Sasuke smirked, angling his head down but Naruto shook his head and responded.

_"No, no, we just wanna get some manly sport in for once. Besides, we had both decided we needed more exercise in our lives."_

Rock Lee appeared from no where.

_"Yes, I definitely agree with them. It is fun to have a bonding game between friends and best buddies. But might I ask, Naruto, why are you two hanging out so much that you both are now agreeing on things?"_

The group nodded in agreement with that, questioning all at once. Sasuke sighed in irritation, grabbing Naruto and shoving him into Kiba, practically knocking both the boys unconscious from the force.

_"Because we had nothing better to do. Now, let's play some football, alright?"_

They all nodded and began picking teams. It was Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Naruto on one team while Rock Lee, Sasuke, Neji, and Shino made up the other team. Everyone took their places. Within a half hour, the game had gone from friendly tag football to all out warfare tackle football and only one rule. Get the damn ball to the opposite of the field before you were maimed or wounded. They were now down to the last play of the fourth quarter, and tensions were running high. Naruto's team was in need of scoring, and they were only ten yards away from the goal. Meanwhile, Sasuke was supposed to go after the blonde, not giving two shits what the others did.

_"Set, Hut!"_

Naruto caught the ball and ran as fast as he could down the left field, closing in quickly on the goal. Sasuke followed close behind, barely a foot behind him. The blonde lunged towards the goal at the same time the raven jumped after the other.

_"Naruto's team takes the win!"_

Ino belted out. She had measured it out and Naruto was right on the line.

_"Damn it."_

Sasuke muttered, getting up and brushing himself off. Naruto's team ran at him, yelling in victory. Meanwhile, the Uchiha's team fell quiet, packed up and left. Everyone else left after a few minutes of celebrating and said their goodbyes, waving and going their own directions. Naruto turned to Sasuke and gave him a caring hug.

_"You did your best, Teme. Don't worry, you're not a loser in my eyes."_

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the notion, nodding and embracing back.

_"If you say so, Dobe."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: As Long As You're Mine

**Chapter Eight: Wonderful**

The two made the rest of their afternoon as laid back and as well spent as they could. They stopped along the street market shops, browsing for anything that might be of interest. Naruto picked out a mask for the other and Sasuke chose a special ramen bowl for the blonde. They finally made it home, collapsing onto the couch and laid together, gazing into each other's eyes, tenderly holding each other. They fell asleep not long afterwards, sleeping away the aches and pain from their competition earlier on.

The weeks past by, and weeks turned to months, winter settling in after the end of autumn. The ground was now cold, holding white sheets of snow as the children ran about, having snowball fights and making snowmen. The people of Konoha were shopping about for last minute bargains for Christmas, the town buzzing with a commotion known only to one time of year.

Naruto was finishing up the Christmas tree decorations, singing to the music on the radio. "All I Want For Christmas Is You" started to play, the blonde blaring it across the apartment. This was always his favorite time of year. Snow, warm fires with your loved one, gifts, Christmas shopping, gifts, Christmas songs, time with friends, good food, and gifts. Had he mentioned gifts? It was the 18th, marking the beginning of the final week until Christmas. Naruto was ecstatic, having all of the raven's gifts wrapped and ready in his secret spot for them until Christmas day. Sasuke had been out all day on a last minute shopping spree, so it had been the perfect time for the blonde to finish up all of his last preparations.

_"Wonder where that Teme is? He hasn't even bothered calling. I wonder…" _

Naruto picked up the phone, turned down the stereo volume in his room, and dialed Sasuke's cell phone. As it turned out, the two of them living together had worked out even better than planned. Since they would both push each other to get motivated, they had both placed jobs, the blonde even getting a better position at Wal-Mart. Sasuke had gotten a higher position at the regional newspaper office, and was making more than enough with the other's income to make due, enabling them to now afford to have cell phones, the boost of their cable to digital, and were even able to order up newer furniture for their bedroom. Everything was going unbelievably well. The phone rang three times, kicking to voicemail.

_"Hey, this is Sasuke. You've reached my voicemail so leave a message and I'll return it ASAP. Oh, and if this is Naruto, love you, Dobe."_

The tone beeped, signaling the beginning for his message. Naruto sipped on a cup of hot cocoa he had prepared and began to speak.

_"Hey, Teme. I was just checking in on you, didn't want the crazy shoppers to trample you or something. Just call back when you can. Love you, Sasuke."_

He hung up the phone, returning to the tree in the corner on the other side of the entertainment system, and continued placing various ornaments upon the branches.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stood inside the Konoha Café, chatting with an old friend.

_"So, you finally reached your dream, huh Sai? Congratulations, you starving artist, for making it to the top of the chain."_

The pale boy sitting across from Sasuke nodded, smiling in a gentle manner.

_"Yes, it was rather difficult, but I managed. Believe me, it wasn't a walk in the proverbial park."_

Sai was a short, pale skinned male. He had a more womanly featured face and had straight black hair all around. The boy always seemed to be smiling and carried around a bag of drawing supplies almost at all times. His clothing always consisted of the same belly cut tee, black, skintight pants, and a set of leather gloves for protection against the elements for his hands.

_"So, are you still looking for that special someone, or did you finally find them?"_

Sasuke gave a rather proud smile, nodding.

_"Yeah, I've found him. Naruto Uzumaki is his name. That boy is my world, Sai. He is my existence anymore. We've been living together as of late due to some complications at home and I couldn't be any better off."_

Sai chuckled, sipping his chai.

_"Well good for you. I'm glad that you've found someone that makes you truly happy."_

Naruto paused his decorating, puzzled.

_"Wait, did Sasuke ever get the star for the top of the tree?"_

He searched the place a few times, not finding any said star.

_"Huh. Well, guess I'll go pick one up."_

Naruto picked up his winter coat and made his way out the door, locking it behind him. He had made his way just down the street, past the Konoha Café and noticed Sasuke in the window.

_"Wait. I thought that Sasuke was shopping."_

He watched a bit more, seeing that he was smiling and speaking what seemed to be very casual towards the stranger. The boy's fists clenched in anger but his heart felt ripped.

_"Fine, if you are gonna do this to me, let's see if you'll miss me when I'm not around."_

Naruto turned and started downtown and away from that scene, tears beginning to well up within the boy's crystal blue hues.

Sasuke finished his small meet up with Sai and grabbed his bags, heading home. When he arrived, he noticed the door was locked.

_"Huh? That's strange, Naruto doesn't lock the door when he's home."_

The raven unlocked the door with his own key and peered in, putting his bags to the side.

_"You here, Dobe?"_

There was no response.

_"Naruto?"_

Still, there was no answer to his call. Sasuke glanced up, noticing the tree was done except for the very top.

_"Ah, he must have gone out to get the star for the tree. Damn, I must have forgotten to go get that when Naruto wanted me to. Oh well, I'm sure he'll be back soon enough."_

Naruto had been gone for over four hours, cold and feeling very alone.

_"I guess I should head home, no one's going to come for me anyway."_

The blonde made his way back to the apartment, slowly walking the staircase to his floor. He reached the top, grabbing for the doorknob. It felt unlocked already.

_"I could have sworn that was locked when I left. He must be home, then."_

Naruto entered into the apartment and looked around, spying Sasuke on the couch, watching T.V. for the weather. The raven turned his head around, eyeing the other.

_"Dobe! Hey!"_

Sasuke jumped up to greet the other, rushing over to hug him. But Naruto didn't receive, standing still.

_"Hm? What's the matter, Dobe? Is everything alright?"_

Naruto shook his head slowly, walking towards the kitchen.

_"Who was that boy you were at the café with? I thought you were shopping, Sasuke."_

His tone was rather sharp, and somewhat jealous. Sasuke recognized it immediately, trying to debunk the suspicion he could clearly hear in the other's voice.

_"That was just an old friend of mine that I bumped into. Naruto, I had stopped for a latte while I was shopping for you and saw him and we just caught up for a few minutes. You don't think that I was there for a rendezvous with him, do you?"_

There was a moment of silence before the other scoffed, pouring himself a glass of eggnog.

_"Sure Sasuke. Then why did you have no bags with you? And why were you two sitting down at a table?"_

Sasuke did his best to control his irritation.

_"Dobe, the bags were on the floor and we were sitting because he wanted to hear how life was for me. Naruto, I bragged about you a lot to him. In fact, you were mostly all I talked about. You know I only have eyes for you, koibito. Please trust me. Look."_

He pointed a slender digit to the bags sitting amongst the piles of stuff by the kitchen entrance.

_"Those bags are all for you, Dobe. I used up most of my bonus for you and I even stretched a little beyond my means but I did it because I love you. Don't you believe me?"_

Naruto's eyes welled up, now feeling horrible for his sudden accusations. The blonde ran over to the raven, holding onto him as if for dear life. He began to cry into the other's chest.

_"I was so scared, Sasuke. Even though I know better, I thought that for a moment you might have considered someone else over me. I won't let it happen again, Teme. I love you too, and I will make this commitment to you that I will trust you no matter what, alright?"_

Sasuke nodded, wrapping his arms around the other.

_"I forgive you, Naruto. Just always remember I'm yours and yours alone."_

Naruto simply nodded, wiping his tears quickly from embarrassment.

The evening creeped by them, enjoying Christmas greeting cards, drinking eggnog and listening to the light and subtle music in the background, and placed their star a top their tree together. Sasuke awoke the next day, realizing they had crashed on the couch as normal. He glanced out the window, blinking widely. Snow was laden upon all the rooftops and grounds, blanketing the entire village in a sheet of white. It had stormed overnight. Naruto awoke shortly after, noticing the snow as well.

"_Sasuke, look! I can't believe how much snow fell in one night. I think this breaks Konoha's record for snowfall."_

Both of the boys sat up, watching the beauty of the morning dance around the snow. Naruto fixed breakfast for them then went out with the raven for the day to enjoy the winter wonderland.

The rest of the week flew by, Christmas eve arriving almost suddenly. Naruto and Sasuke had attended a party for celebration with some friends for a gift exchange. Practically all of their friends were together in one place, opening packages and dining together. After a few drinks, a few great jokes thanks to a drunken Chouji, and some goodbyes, the boys walked home that night, enjoying the starry evening.

_"Wow, Sasuke, look at the sky! Isn't that just gorgeous? Oh, I just love Christmas. It's such a great time and all the earth seems to be at peace for one magical day. I don't think anything can ever even come close to it."_

Sasuke smiled, nodding in agreement, pointing to the sky.

_"There's the Christmas star. Make a wish, Dobe."_

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, wishing upon the star.

_"Alright, your turn, Teme."_

Sasuke did so as well, wishing to himself for a minute.

_"There. Now, tomorrow morning, our wishes should come true. That is, if we don't blurt them first."_

Naruto smiled and gripped the other's hand with his own and made their way home. A red mustang pulled up at the street behind where they had been walking. The engine idled, the windows tinted.

_"So, he's still alive after all this time? I shall attend to this myself, then."_

The engine gave a roar and the car made it's way back towards the downtown area.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: All For You

**Chapter Nine: All For You**

Christmas morning arrived in a blaze of morning sunshine and birds singing, waking the village at an early hour for the joys that the day would bring. Naruto was wide-awake, jumping up and down on the couch in wait for Sasuke to get out of the bathroom. All that was standing between him and spectacular gifts was his boyfriend's small bladder. How very inconvenient.

_"Come on, Sasuke, I can't wait any more!"_

_"Alright, loser, hold on."_

There was a flush, then the sound of the sink, telling Naruto that his lover was about to exit. He sat down as quickly as he could, refraining from the jumping to make sure Sasuke wouldn't make some smart comment about how immature he was. The raven came into the living room and smiled, nodding to one of the gifts.

_"Ok, go ahead Dobe. You can go first since you're so damn excited."_

Naruto nodded in excitement and jumped at the gift, ripping it open. Inside was a set of new games that the blonde had been begging for.

_"Yes! Thank you, Teme!"_

Sasuke chuckled and grabbed for one for him, opening it up with patience. Within that package were three books, each of which the raven had begged the other to get for him for about two months now. He smiled up at the other, setting the books to the side.

_"Thank you, Naruto. Now, open that one in the corner."_

The blonde jumped at the box, unwrapping it quickly and with much anticipation. Naruto squeed.

_"Sasuke, how'd you know that I wanted this?"_

_"Well, it's your favorite designer and it's a special edition journal of which only 2,000 were made and you were pouting about it all week. So, I kind of figured you wanted it." _

Naruto nodded excitedly.

_"I'll use it as soon as we're finished opening gifts."_

They got down to two boxes eventually, two very small boxes.

_"Well, Sasuke, your turn."_

The Uchiha nodded and grabbed the box, opening it. He flipped open the small jewelry box, his eyes somewhat widening.

_"Naruto, this necklace. It's, from my family's founding members. How did you find such an antique?"_

The other nodded, smiling at the other in a very gentle manner.

_"A friend of mine knew about it from a pawn shop over in the Kyoto region and I decided I would send them to get it for me so I could give it to you. It was a pretty penny but I really knew I wanted it to be in your possession."_

The raven could only stare, giving acknowledgement to the other. He looked at the other in a bit of awe but nodded towards the last gift.

_"Then I'm glad I got you that. Go ahead, koibito, open it."_

He nodded and opened up the box, revealing a necklace container. After a moment of pondering, he flipped it open, revealing a beautiful gold necklace. There was an emblem hanging upon it, pure gold that showed the symbol of a great and mighty power known as the "Nine-Tails Seal". When he pushed on the center, it opened and revealed a picture of them both from the day they had gone to the mall for some shakes and a movie. He had practically forgotten the picture prior to just seeing it. The boy's hand gripped at his stomach, thinking deeply within his vast mind for how to respond. He had yet to show him the scar that was bore on his stomach, much less tell him about a spirit dwelling within him. The blonde decided.

_"Do you like it, Naruto?"_

_"Yeah, I love it, Sasuke. Where did you find this?"_

_"Well, I actually got it a long time ago from my mother as a gift. She said it would be significant to my future, so I kept it. Turns out, it was more important to my future than I could have imagined. You see, Naruto, I know something that you don't and I wanted to share it with you."_

Naruto glanced up, cocking his head.

_"What's that, Sasuke?"_

_"When I was little, I was given a fortune of money along with a dark secret. You see I was instilled with a power to sense spirits and even commune with some. I used some of that money to buy service to teach me to hone that power. It ended up coming of use. About a week after we started seeing each other, I heard someone speak to me, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I returned its notion, giving greetings to it and it told me that it was dwelling within something close to me. Well, I automatically assumed you, and had to find something out. So, while you were still asleep, I lifted up your shirt and saw the scar, the seal that was placed on you at birth. The fox told me all about you, telling me your fears, your dreams, goals for your life. I was so intrigued that I decided to keep that conversation secret and tell you when the time was right. I hope it doesn't upset you or anything."_

It was quite the contrary. Naruto looked at the other with an almost baffled expression.

_"And, you still wish to be with me, even after knowing what's within me?"_

_"Of course, Dobe. Nothing will keep me from you, my love."_

Naruto's eyes began to swell with tears, not of sorrow, but of joy. He threw himself into the other's lap, nuzzling him.

_"Oh Sasuke, I'm so glad! I was deathly scared that you would become scared of me if I told you the truth and I didn't want to lose you. This just made me the happiest boy in the world, Teme!"_

Sasuke quietly nodded in understanding, and holding each other in that moment, they both put the necklaces around each other's neck. They silently vowed at that time that those necklaces would bond them and if they were ever to become lost or broken, it would symbolize that the other had either passed on or something was wrong. It was strange. They always seemed to have a deep understanding of what the other was feeling. This just seemed to be the right thing to say for these tokens of affection.

The rest of December passed by in a rush. New Years was now upon them and it was a time of great celebration through town. Everyone had plans to go somewhere for some reason and the clubs were packed with people who wanted to dance the night away. Naruto was waiting at the door for Sasuke to finish getting ready so they could head out. They had been invited to the Fox Den for a dance party and he did **not **want to be late. The raven came out dressed in black pants from Hot Topic, fitting to his slender figure. He wore a black tight tee that showed off his muscle, a neck bracelet with small spikes extruding from it. He had a black wristband on one wrist and was wearing a pair of black dress shoes.

_"Wow, Teme, you're looking pretty damn hot."_

Sasuke smirked and walked up to the other, pressing him against the door with just enough force to make him grunt.

_"Oh really? Well, you know, this piece of hot stuff __**is **__yours, Dobe."_

Naruto wrapped his hand around the boy's ass and gripped, grinning.

_"I know, Teme. Don't worry; I'll definitely be keeping the reins on you tonight. I'm not gonna let some little boy get into my baby's business."_

_"Hm. Good. I was hoping so because I'll be doing the same, if not more. You're too damn amazing for me to even take my eye off of you."_

They both chuckled, nuzzling each other's neck before leaving down towards the club. The place was packed. People were scattered all around the entrance, conversing and spending their time waiting. Sasuke smirked and flashed their passes, allowing them to go in immediately. The club was booming and the dance floor was packed. Naruto could barely hear Sasuke speak, even though it was right into his ear. The raven pointed out their group and made their way towards them. Rock Lee, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were there for the bash. Decorations and streamers and other such things were strung out amongst the club, designating clearly what they were all there for. Kiba walked over and hugged Naruto.

_"Glad you two love birds could make it. How about we get this show on the road, huh?"_

All were in agreement and with that, they divided up towards the dance floor for a good time.

It was ten o'clock. Only two hours until the big bang. Naruto stood over at their huge table, drinking on his coke. An older man walked up, dressed in the finest pin striped suit. The man caught the blonde's eye.

_"Can I help you?"_

The man stood about six foot and was a skin pigment between Sasuke and Naruto. He had eyes that shown crimson and he had two scars that were down either side of his face, looking as if he hadn't slept in years_. _Naruto looked at the man, noticing a similarity almost to Sasuke. He started to feel a bit on edge, turning to actually face the other.

_"I said could I help you?"_

_"Yes, actually. I need to find my little brother. Have you happened to see him? His name is Sasuke Uchiha." _

Naruto froze up, thinking desperately to himself.

_**"Wait, I thought Sasuke had no family? How would he have some brother he magically never had introduced me to?"**_

__The blonde smiled casually, trying to move the conversation.

_"Yeah, he's actually my boyfriend. May I ask who's wondering?"_

_"I am Itachi Uchiha, happy to be of service."_

He handed the blonde his card.

_"I'm with a law firm. You might have heard of them. Otogaku Associations?"_

Naruto stood awe struck. Yeah, he had heard of it. That was only the strongest law firm through out all of Japan.

_"Oh, wow. You must be very wealthy, then. I mean not to sound rude, but why would you be searching out Sasuke after all this time? I've never even heard him mention your name."_

Itachi smiled to the other politely.

_"I've been gone for quite some time since our parents died. You see, I was sent away for training under our military. Once I returned, I immediately delved into college, and I haven't had time for Sasuke. Not to sound uncaring or anything, but my career must be first on my list if I am to succeed in life. Now, where is my little brother?"_

Sasuke had spotted his brother from across the room, making his way over in a hurry. The raven went straight up to his brother and threw a punch, knocking the elder back into the booth.

_"Well, I'm glad to see you too, little brother. How are things?"_

Itachi sat up and rubbed his cheek, still trying to look civil.

_"Don't play with me, Itachi. I know that you're here for the wrong reasons. You knew that I was old enough to finally get the fortune that father and mother left for me and you want it. Well, you can't have it and you can't stay here. Get out of town and stay out. You know that you're wanted here, anyway."_

Naruto looked at the other with a distinct confusion in his face.

_"Naruto, he's the reason for my parent's death. __**He **__committed murder against them both and now he's trying to keep himself under wraps and start a new life, but he needs just a little bit more money for himself before he can get out of the country. The only reason he's not under arrest at the moment is because the Japanese courts dropped his case and stated that they had more important cases to attend to."_

Sasuke's fists were trembling with a vicious loathing. How could that man even show his face after what he'd done? The raven took the blonde's hand and walked briskly out the exit. They didn't need that.

_"Sorry, Dobe. We needed to leave anyway. Most of our group was already drunk and I was getting hit on by some idiot little emo in the corner."_

Naruto silently nodded, feeling the anger pulsing through the other's veins. He had never seen the boy so angry before.

They arrived to the apartments about twenty minutes later. It was now 10:45pm. Sasuke unlocked the door and let the other in then slammed the door behind him as they entered.

_"So, Dobe, go ahead and get the sparkling cider and I'll get some candles lit. We can still have a good time, ok?"_

The blonde had mellowed out and smiled, headed towards the kitchen to grab the bottle. Sasuke turned on the T.V. and got out some snacks for them to munch on until the clock struck midnight. They both made their seats the couch and cuddled up close together, sipping on some milk and eating some cookies, waiting on the countdown clock on the corner of their television, entertaining themselves with anime to pass the rest of the time.

11:55p.m. It was now five minutes from the New Year. Sasuke and Naruto, though, were much more concerned with each other. The raven had been adorning the other with heated kisses, caressing every curve of his body. Naruto sat almost breathless from the places he pressed on, every little button being pressed on the boy to excite him. The blonde leaned into the other's ear, whispering.

_"I know I can trust you. Sasuke, I think I'm ready to give it a try."_

Sasuke glanced up, nodding.

_"If you're sure, then I'm ready as well."_

Naruto gulped but nodded, confident in what his decision was_. And w_ith that, the boys made love under the full moon for the very first time. The T.V. chimed in celebration of the New Year's arrival but they couldn't hear it over each other, though they didn't much mind. This was much better in their eyes than any other celebration of some important event.

The morning shone through with the promise of a new year, the snow slowly dripping off the roof of the apartment. The rest of the village remained asleep, exhausted from the celebration of the New Year. Naruto, on the other hand, lie awake, sore as hell.

_**"If I had known that I was going to be absolutely obliterated in the process, I wouldn't have even thought about saying that until I had at least better prepared myself."**_

__His tan skin for the first time really shone in the morning light, illuminating his sun-kissed color. The boy didn't bother with dressing in anything, since they were alone in the apartment, and went towards the bathroom to get a shower, possibly to ease the pain of the night prior. Sasuke rolled over to an empty space on their bed, his eyes slowly opening up to the cruel brightness for the beginning of the day. He immediately replayed last night's events in his head, smiling in both pride and honor of what they accomplished together. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, also naked from the night, due to their complete lack of energy and very long, intimate session. Sasuke cracked his back and walked into the kitchen, also not bothering to clothe himself. He grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat down on the couch, grabbing the newspaper for today. Wait, when did they get that? He stood up in a panic, glancing to the door. No, it was still locked the same way from last night. He looked to the windows, also still remaining locked.

_"Where would this have come from? Hm, oh well. Guess I can just ask Naruto when he gets out of the shower."_

The blonde finished up in a bit of relief and dried off, walking out to the living room.

_"Morning, Teme. Aishiteru. How'd you sleep?"_

Sasuke smiled over to him, and responded.

_"I slept like it was pure bliss. And Aishiteru mou, koibito."_

Naruto had discovered the meaning of the word, Aishiteru. Turned out, it meant I love you, and if you added mou to it, that mean I love you too. Koibito was simple as well. It meant lover. He was really starting to catch on to Japanese pretty well. Sasuke joined the other in their natural glory, pressing a milky pale to a tanned perfection.

_"Dobe, when did we get this newspaper? You didn't go out this morning, did you?"_

The blonde was confused for a moment, but then realized what the other meant.

_"Oh, no, Teme. That came from Iruka. See, he checks in every once in awhile to see how I am and gives me some check up things like a newspaper."_

Sasuke sighed in relief. He knew it couldn't have been anything bad.

_"So, what's on today's agenda, Dobe?"_

Naruto grabbed a pack of poptarts and walked towards the bedroom.

_"Today's my meeting day with Iruka. He wanted me to tell him how everything has been so I'm heading to Ichiraku to chat for a bit then I'll be back, alright? Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."_

Sasuke nodded and sat back on the couch, his hands resting behind his head to relax. Naruto got dressed, grabbed his key, and with a love you out the door, was gone. The Uchiha had just fallen into a nap when a noise came from the window in their bedroom.

_"What was that?"_

The raven rose from his seat and went into the bedroom, looking around.

_"I'm just paranoid today, I guess. Oh well."_

Sasuke went back to the couch to finish his little rest before his lover returned home. Though out of sight to the boy, a figure stood looming around the complex in wait, blonde hair blowing in the wind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Without Wings

**Chapter Ten: Without Wings**

Naruto walked into the Ichiraku on time; twelve noon to be exact. It was already crowded, the early lunch crowd already beginning to fill its small seating space. Iruka waved from a booth by the window, encouraging the blonde to come over. He scooted into the small red seat, nodding to the other in respect.

_"Good afternoon, Iruka. Thanks for coming out to see me."_

_"Oh, no problem, Naruto. It's my pleasure. So, tell me how life's going. Any thing or one new that I should know about?"_

Iruka was arching his brow, already knowing the answer awaiting him. But, he did love to patronize the other a bit just to tease around. Naruto recognized this after awhile. He was slow on the uptake at first, getting angry at every little statement the man would make. But after careful observation, he noticed that it was all fun, no harm.

_"Yeah, yeah, Iruka. Let's see, where to start? Well, I've found a lover. He's fantastic. His name's Sasuke. We met about four months ago. It was like a love story from a book, Iruka. I mean, he just lit my world up. Besides that, we've been living together, and we're much better off now as far as money and romance goes. There haven't been any problems and as far as I can tell, it'll be staying that way."_

_"Good, good. I'm glad to hear it, Naruto. By the way, I have a gift for you."_

Iruka reached into his briefcase, pulling out a rather ancient looking book. Naruto looked over it and questioned.

_"What is it?"_

_"This, Naruto, is the book of your parents. It was basically their magic tome, otherwise known as a spell book. I figured you should have it."_

Naruto blinked once, twice, rolling over in his mind what the elder had said. He took it from the other's hand and flipped through a few pages, reading out a few words scribbled in what appeared to be pure gibberish.

_"I don't really believe in such garbage but I thought you might have some interest in it. It also holds, from what I've heard, the spell that sealed you know what and how to release it, but of course it's all just hearsay."_

_"Thanks, Iruka. I'll look it over with Sasuke later."_

_"Good. Now that that's out of the way, how about some ramen?"_

_"Hell yeah! Of course, ttebayo, I never miss a chance to stuff my face with ramen!"_

Iruka chuckled and ordered up two bowls of chicken ramen. After the meal was finished, the two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways towards home. Naruto was still investigating the book, closely reading over its markings, the cover, and the pages, everything that made it.

_"If my parents had something to do with it, then there's something more behind this book than just myth and gibberish. There must be some type of real magic to it."_

The blonde decided he should visit their old family friend, Kakashi Hatake for some advice or possible information on it. Sasuke, meanwhile, had gotten bored and gotten dressed to head out to town for some grocery shopping. He had made it down to the beginning of the town market when someone poked on his shoulder. The raven turned to see Ino Yamanaka, the annoying fan girl from hell. Sasuke jumped, alarmed by the sudden greetings.

_"Hey Sasuke! Funny seeing you here! I was just down here for my mom cause she need a few groceries. What about you?"_

Sasuke regained his composure.

_"I'm here for groceries as well. Naruto and I are running low on some things so I figured I'd go and grab some while he's out for lunch with Iruka."_

Ino stood rather uncomfortably close to Sasuke, staring at him.

_"Wanna shop together, Sasuke? I feel kinda lonely and I want some company."_

_"Uh, sure. Just don't be too long, I'm trying to make this quick."_

_"Ok!"_

The blonde linked arms with Sasuke, and started to walk down the way with him. The raven swiftly unbound their arms, rolling his eyes at the feeble attempt to flirt. He made his way inside the Konoha Mart, grabbed a cart, and was off to the races. Ino quickly followed behind, determined to keep up with the Uchiha. She managed to keep up the entire time, even beating him to the checkout. With a heavy sigh, Sasuke walked out the front, exhausted from trying to lose the girl.

_"Ok, Sasuke! Well, it was nice seeing you!"_

Ino winked.

_"Hope to do it again, sometime!"_

Sasuke waved, disdainfully looking at the other for her idiotic flippancy with him. He had his way home and sat the groceries down on the table to put away. Naruto had been napping on the couch waiting for Sasuke after his little chat with Kakashi. The raven smiled to see his lover was home and joined him on the couch, stroking the blonde's bangs out of his eyes.

_"Hey, Dobe."_

_"Hey, Teme. You get some groceries?"_

_"Yep. And how about tonight, we eat here. I'll make dinner and it can be just the two of us, a few candles, some low music, and a wonderful evening together. What do you say?"_

Naruto nodded in approval and pulled the other down into his arms. His lips pressed against the others tenderly as his fingers entwined the other's majestically soft hair. He whispered in between their mouths teasingly.

_"Does that mean I'll get to have you __**all **__to myself then? I mean, __**just **__myself?"_

Sasuke smirked, giving his answer with a kiss to the other's neck. This was going to be an interesting evening, Naruto would make sure of that. The raven went into the kitchen and started making up his specialty, chicken Parmesan. Naruto got out the candles and lit them one by one, placing them on the coffee table. He then turned on the radio, flipping it to Delilah for some tranquil, romantic music to play. For the finishing touch, Naruto went and changed into a more comfy wardrobe, consisting of sleep pants, a baggy tee that read "Konoha High Class of 09'" on the front, and went barefoot, rejoining the raven in the kitchen for some light conversation.

_"So, Teme, how's the food coming along?"_

_"Smell for yourself."_

Naruto wrapped his arms around the other's waist, and took in a whiff of his neck before actually smelling the food.

_"Mmm, smells diving, Sasuke. Where'd you learn to cook?"_

_"Sadly, Orochimaru."_

They both shuddered in unison then chuckled.

_"You know, I think those things that I learned to take care of myself were the only __**good **__things that came from that old pervert."_

_"Sounds like, Teme. Speaking of which, how did you just get away with leaving him and he not try to take you back?"_

_"Simple. I had his balls in a vice. The moment I left, he became a hermit again, and went back to life before I was there. But of course, he's still miserable. I can't feel too much pity for him though, he was a horrible guardian."_

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms tighter.

_"That's just all the more reason for me to be happy that you're with me now. I wouldn't have stood for you living with him, anyway. I hate it when people aren't treated well, especially ones that are close to me."_

His scare seemed to brighten at those words. The meal was soon completed and both sat down to a delicious Italian cuisine. Naruto dug in as normal while Sasuke took his normal reserved manner.

_"How is it, Dobe?"_

_"Mmmmm! Delicious, Sasuke! I have my own chef!"_

_"Heh, I'm glad you like it."_

Both finished their meals at about the same time then cleaned up, washing dishes together. Once they were done, the boys took their date into the living room and laid down, kissing each other in a passionate display. Sasuke's hand crept slowly down the boy's abs under his shirt, playing with the drawstring on his pants. Naruto responded with a grope of the boy's ass. The raven smirked, stripping the boy of his pants. The blonde's pulse began to race, Sasuke's hand now reaching for the rim of his boxers, teasingly tracing around the opening. There was an immediate response to his motion greeting him. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and removed his own pants, leaving them with few things between them and pure intimacy. The raven hurriedly removed the boy's t-shirt, tossing it across the room. His hands caressed every curve of the blonde, ready to make his night filled with pleasure beyond any that would compare. Naruto's breathing hitched, his body ready to go. Just as the boy's kissed once more, though, the doorbell rang.

_"Gyahh! Who could __**possibly **__need something at this hour?"_

The blonde opened the door to find to his dismay, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Chouji standing on the other side.

_"Hey Naruto! We were wondering if you wanted to come with us down to the bowling alley since our vacation was going to end after this Sunday. We wanted to get in all the fun we could."_

Naruto sighed heavily and shook his head.

_"No, Sakura, sorry. I'm busy tonight. But I'll go another time, ok?"_

_"Oh, alright, Naruto. And sorry if I woke you up, I didn't think you slept this early."_

_"It's fine. I'll see ya later!"_

The blonde didn't even give her a chance to respond, closing the door shut and locked it. He turned to Sasuke, eagerly returning to the couch.

_"Now, where were we, Teme?"_

Sasuke smirked and leaned in, biting the other's neck lustfully. Naruto's face glowed a deep red complexion.

_"Right, got it."_

The raven slipped the boy out of his boxers and dropped them to the floor, quickly leaning down towards the boy's groin. Naruto shivered, his member twitching with excitement. Sasuke removed his own shirt and pressed down against the boy's tan legs. His teeth nipped at the skin about his thigh, enticing the other to react. Like it was planned, Naruto let out a small moan, his hands gripping to the upholstery of the couch already. The tingling that was flowing through his veins was unbelievable, causing him to breathe heavier as the raven's breath tickled his foreskin, teeth barely grazing the tip. The blonde was becoming impatient, his hips gently rising to the attention of the other. Sasuke noticed this, and lowered his lips around the boy's member and began to suck slowly, teething on every inch of his throbbing erection. The heat was building around the room as the two upped the anti. Naruto's legs wrapped around the boy's waist securely to make sure he would get the job done right. But Sasuke had already begun, bobbing and deep throating the boy. His tongue played around the outer edge of his member while his teeth continued grazing on the length. Naruto was moaning out in pleasure, his hips gently thrusting in time with the other's motions. The sound of the doorbell shook them both from their activity, Naruto uttering curses upon the person that dared intervene in their affairs. Sasuke stood this time and went to answer.

_"May I help you?"_

His eyes widened a bit.

"Iruka? What's the emergency?"

The man looked rather pale, panting from what must have been a run to their apartment.

_"It's Naruto's father, he's had a heart attack."_

The blonde sat up, his bottom half still blocked by the couch.

_"He what?!"_

Naruto quickly threw on his boxers and ran over.

_"Where is he now?"_

_"Down at the hospital, the doctors are doing a bypass surgery as we speak."_

The boy stood in shock, almost unable to believe the words that were being spoken. Sasuke went to comfort the other, a bit confused.

_"Wait, Naruto, not to sound rude but I didn't think you cared about your father? I mean, he's never there for you and he has disowned you. Why would you be so upset?"_

He didn't even know at this point. There was just something that made him worry, that made him care. Naruto ran over and grabbed a pair of clothes from the closet and came back to the front door.

_"I'll be back, Sasuke, just stay here and make sure no one calls or anything. Love you and I promise to come back in one piece."_

Sasuke nodded understandingly as Naruto ran out the door with Iruka. The raven went back over and sat down.

_"Be careful, Dobe. Of your mind __**and **__your heart."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Prologue:**

Naruto and Sasuke have become close to one another and have been able to live peacefully in their humble little town of Konoha with just a few bumps along the way. A set of recent events has caused Naruto to become wrapped up in pain and depression, though, due to his father's current condition and family's involvement in the predicament. There is something lying in wait for him, something that threatens their very existence together, a force of great magnitude. Can they overcome the trials and tribulations set against them? Find out in the second volume, The Raven's Fox: The Light of Darkness.

**Chapter Eleven: A Voice Within**

The clocked struck midnight, calling an end to the visitation hours for the hospital. Naruto was shook from his nap, looking about in a bit of fright before realizing his current location. The blonde sat back heavily in the large armed chair next to his father's bed, sighing out in pure exhaustion. It had been quite a long night, and he was really not capable of dealing with this anymore for the night. He rose from the seat and made his way to the elevator and pressed the down arrow. The elevator chimed, opening its door to the boy. He stepped inside, pressing the star, which symbolized the main floor. It clicked down by level, reaching the first floor after a minute or so. Naruto rubbed his eyes and headed out the door and went towards home.

Snow began to fall in the freezing cold night, flakes gently falling upon the boy's spiked hair. His blue hues glanced towards the sky, stopping on the sidewalk to take in everything that happened in his life. He had the love of his life, the parents from hell that were finally starting to die, and his own place that he could actually afford and dwell in with his lover in peace and perfect harmony. If that weren't enough, he had some of the best friends that not even money could buy. So why was he so upset about his father dying? Was it the Kyuubi deep within that made his heart ache about it? Or was it the fact that even though his father hated him, even disowned him, that he was still his father in the end? Could it be that even though they had no true bond, the fact that a parent who helped conceive him was dying? That seemed like it could be the only logical answer. Though, when was emotion logical?

Naruto got into the apartment at about 1am, closing the door quietly behind him. He glanced around, wondering if Sasuke was in bed or up waiting.

_"Teme?"_

The blonde quietly asked, walking down the hall to their bedroom. A lamp was on, lighting the raven's book. He glanced up and smiled, scooting up into a more upright position.

_"Hey, Dobe. Your visit go alright?"_

He nodded and slid off his shoes, removing his jacket and pants. Sasuke smiled and sat the book aside after he book marked it. Naruto crawled into bed and nuzzled up against the Uchiha.

_"Sorry I took so long. I had gotten tired and fell asleep at his bedside. I almost went past visiting hours."_

Sasuke chuckled and wrapped an arm around the boy, kissing his forehead.

_"It's no problem. I understand, Dobe. It's your dad, who wouldn't want to spend time with them when they're in that condition?"_

Naruto ignored the statement and traced along the other's belly. He really wasn't interested in talk about his father. All he wanted now was to embrace his koibito and brush away the rest of the world from his mind. Sasuke acknowledged this and combed over the boy's hair with his fingers, lightly fixing some of his bangs to the side instead of blocking the blonde's face. The blonde closed his eyes and fell into the other's lap, knocked out the moment he hit. Sasuke could tell his Dobe was definitely out of it, so he leaned back and closed his eyes as well, clapping for the lamp to turn off.

The sun hid beneath the cloak of clouds that roamed the skies that morning. They were due for a final snow, and the skies were ready to deliver it. Naruto woke that morning very early, sipping on some hot chocolate and took some bites of a breakfast bar. Sasuke had slept in late, rolling off the bed with a thump.

_"Ow…"_

The raven rubbed his cheek in pain.

_"Damn floor."_

He stood, rubbing his back, and joined the other at the kitchen table.

_"Good Morning, Dobe. Ready for the snowstorm? We're supposed to be getting snow all day for the next two days. The funny thing is, we have school tomorrow and if we have plenty of this called for snow, we won't have school for at least a few days. Wow, stupid things really do amuse me, don't they?"_

Naruto chuckled and gripped the boy's hand.

_"If you say so, Teme. By the way, I was thinking we should get our money together for our vacation in a few weeks and I still need ideas for where we're going."_

Sasuke glanced to the other and shrugged.

_"I was thinking America? I heard it's pretty fun when you do it up right."_

The raven grabbed a brochure that was on the table and placed it in front of the other that was promoting California. It looked interesting to the blonde, so much in fact that he flipped through the brochure quietly for about five minutes, blinking slowly at each section as to not miss a word. He finished his breakfast bar.

_"Hey, Sasuke, they have a lot of stuff here. I mean look at this. Otaku cosplay conventions, gay and lesbian pride festivals, and even their own little corner of Asian culture. It sounds fantastic!"_

_"Let me look at that."_

Sasuke grabbed the brochure, browsing through it.

_"Wow, they really know how to party, don't they?"_

_"Yeah! So, you think that could be our vacation spot? I have a really good friend of mine that lives right on the coast. We could stay with him so we could have a place for free and even get a few hints on some great places in the area."_

The Uchiha nodded, in agreement.

_"Alright, call your friend when you can and we'll get the plans mapped out."_

The two boys spent the whole day, getting ticket prices, finding out information on the time zone, trends, styles, and other things they might need. Naruto's friend was in full agreement with them staying, and told them it could be for as long as they needed and where to meet them at the airport. Sasuke printed their tickets for the to and from flights and printed out what they needed for their passports. Naruto had paused to take a drink of his now milk filled mug, his draw dropping. Konoha seemed to exist no longer. The snow was blowing rampant in all directions, the snow piling up quickly everywhere, and not a person was seen for miles.

_"Sasuke, look at that. That storm is really bad, ttebayo."_

_"Holy shit. I knew they predicted a foot of snow but that looks like it's already to that point!"_

The raven turned on the weather channel, seeing a winter weather warning, broadcasting that a blizzard was in their area and would remain for three days. They recommended staying inside and keeping warm and keep in one area of the house as much as possible to keep the heat in. Sasuke growled, pulling the curtains in a bit to keep more warmth and opened every vent. Naruto grabbed all the blankets he could from the closet and made a large bed out of the couch and its reclining parts along with an air mattress. There they remained the whole day, looking up things on the Internet, screwing around, and enjoying each other's company. It was going to be a very bumpy ride for the rest of the week that was for sure.

Evening set in as the gusts picked up into a steady wind, blowing at a constant pace of 20 some miles per hour. The snow continued to pile up and the cold was setting in but luckily for the two, they had planned ahead. The power had been knocked out for about an hour now and they had become pretty bored. Sasuke stood making some ramen on their gas stove while Naruto read a book by candlelight.

_"How long do you think this is going to go again, Sasuke?"_

_"Probably about two more days, but we should have power back by late tonight. I heard that on our radio. But I don't mind, I'm enjoying the solitude."_

_"Heh, yeah, sure."_

Naruto sat down the now completed book and picked up the next in order for the series. The raven poured out their ramen and brought a bowl over for each of them.

_"Besides, Dobe, we can still get showers and flush the toilet and everything. The only thing missing is something we shouldn't have to live with, anyway. I believe electricity is just an accessory for our daily lives, not a mandatory thing. Oh, and before you begin that book, yes, it's true that Daniel __**does **__in fact dump Rick for Fiyero."_

_"Gyah, damn it, Sasuke! I wanted to find that out on my own!"_

Though it kind of pissed him off, Naruto chuckled at the other.

_"You're such a party pooper, Sasuke. Maybe you should stop being so emo and make other's lives enjoyable for once."_

Sasuke arched his brow and sat the bowls down on the coffee table.

_"Oh really, loser? Want to say that to my face?"_

The raven inched in close to the blonde, their noses touching. Naruto challenged the boy's threat and whispered right back.

_"You're just an emo, Teme. What are __**you **__going to do about it?"_

_"Teach my bitch."_

Naruto's eyes widened, backing up nervously.

_"Uhm, Sasuke…I uh, well see, I was just-"_

Sasuke pounced the other and bit his neck roughly, his hands running up the boy's sides. Naruto bit his lip, holding back the urge to moan. The raven smirked, leaning back.

_"Told you I'd teach you, loser."_

_"Oh, just come here, Teme."_

Naruto tackled the other down to the couch and smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Hours passed and the night shifted to morning, Naruto waking with a rather painful headache. With a glance out the window, he could tell the snow had gone down and had even stopped falling for the time being. Power had kicked back on, obvious due to the T.V. talking and the lights being on. Sasuke groaned out in pain from the sun.

_"Is it morning already? Damn, Dobe, since when did you like to go for so long I passed out?"_

_"Hm? I don't really know. But I have to say, Teme, it looks like we're free for the time being."_

Sasuke glanced out the window and nodded.

_"Yeah, looks like it."_

Both boys got up and got ready for the day ahead, heading out for whatever activities would fall upon them.

Across the street stood two boys, snickering and talking amongst themselves.

_"So, do you think they're going to be any fun?"_

_"I don't know, but they seem interesting enough."_

_"Hm, this could become fun."_

_They disappeared down to the corner and towards Konoha Café._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Blue Bird

**Chapter Twelve: Blue Bird**

The tardy bell rang, signaling the beginning of back to school. Most of the students were reluctant to return, wishing for a longer break but surprisingly, Naruto was humming with excitement. During their break, he had gotten plenty fun in and with Sasuke around, he even crammed down schoolwork that he hadn't understood before break. The blonde made his way down the hall, smiling brightly to the world around him, the raven trailing behind.

_"You seem awfully excited to be back to your most hated place, Naruto. Are you okay?"_

_"Of course I'm fine, Teme! I'm just excited to prove to everyone that I'm not an idiot like they all think I am. It's finally my redemption hour, Sasuke, and I plan to achieve it."_

_"If you say so, Baka. Just don't expect a crown for your effort. You aren't the only one that's trying to redeem themselves in the new semester."_

_"I know, I know, but can't you see it, Sasuke? My name on that principal's list after owning all of my new classes?"_

_"Uhm, sure."_

_"Don't rain on my parade, Teme! I just want to make you proud, that's all."_

Sasuke paused in step, looking at the other with a gleam of honor in his eyes.

_"You really mean that, Dobe?"_

_"Mhm. Of course I do, Sasuke! Since when do I not mean something I say, ttebayo?"_

_"Alright then, Dobe, show me what you can do."_

_"I plan on it!"_

They gave each other a kiss good luck at the front door and went off to their new schedule classes.

_"Room 325, huh? Didn't expect advanced biology to be in such a huge classroom."_

Naruto walked through the door to the seminar styled classroom and took a seat in towards the front. The teacher was still taking role, calling one by one the student's name.

_"Mr. Nero Kaguya?"_

A boy answered from the back while his head was down napping.

_"Ah, ok. Mr. Naruto Uzumaki?"_

_"Here, sensei! By the way, what's your name, sir?"_

_"Uhm, good. I'm Jiraiya, well, Jiraiya-sama to you. Anyway, and finally, Mr. Takashi Raito?"_

_"Here."_

Another boy sitting next to Nero raised his hand. He was kicked back, practically out of sight from the front of the classroom.

_"Ok, then. Let's begin class. Today's topic, sex education."_

The old man tossed down his book and flipped it to the beginning pages.

_"Who can tell me the reproductive system of both the male and female body?"_

This was going to be a very long semester. Naruto could just feel it. Sasuke sat in his AP English class, answering almost every question that came his way.

_"Exactly right, Mr. Uchiha. At least someone has kept their mind in tact since break."_

_"Well, I try."_

Iruka went back to the board to continue notes.

The bell rang, now calling to Sasuke and Naruto for lunch. They met up at their usual table, greeting each other with an embrace.

_"How are your classes so far, Dobe?"_

_"Eh, not bad. But I'm really starting to get the feeling that it's going to be a long semester. I mean, just from hearing the teachers talk I can see that they're going to be one of those hellishly long classes."_

_"I get it. That must suck. I, on the other hand, have some very intelligent teachers, including someone you might know."_

_"Really? Who?"_

_"Iruka-sensei."_

_"Really?! Awesome, I can go and talk to him now if I ever need help. What class?"_

_"AP English."_

The two had become wrapped in their own conversation, not hearing the two behind them.

_"Almost ready to make a move, Nero?"_

_"Yeah, just give me one more day. Then, I'll start my plan. How about you, Takashi, anything lined up for him?"_

_"Yes. In fact, I can enact it starting tomorrow as well."_

_"Good."_

Nero was a very lean boy, a pale complexion, about six feet tall with a lighter brunette hair color. He wore a black beater with a sweat jacket over top of it and somewhat baggy jeans with a belt to hold them up, tying all of it together with a pair of black Nikes. Takashi, on the other hand, wore an almost polar opposite style of clothing. He had a very tan complexion with a slightly rounded face, but nowhere near chubby. The boy was built with broad shoulders, was about six feet as well, and had a dark brunette, almost black, hair color. He wore a fitting cotton white shirt, a black silk tie, and a pair of the newest Hollister jeans, form cut perfectly. He was decorated with a chain necklace right under the popped collar and wore a checkered wristband on each arm. All of this was pulled together by a pair of checker patterned Chucks.

_"So, Teme, any plans for after school?"_

_"Not really. Though, Sakura wants me to help her understand her new homework. For crying out loud, she just got back and she's already bugging me to save her from the 'terrifying Trig'. Can you get any sadder than that?"_

_"Well, possibly."_

Nero interjected. Both boys looked back in surprise at the random comment.

_"I don't really know you, but I have heard of you. Sasuke Uchiha, right? I was wondering if you could help me with my homework as well, it's AP English but a different period than yours."_

_"Uhm, yeah, I'm Sasuke. Who are you before we go any further."_

_"Oh, sorry to be so rude. I'm Nero Kaguya. Nice to meet you."_

_"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Ok, so you need help with English? Fine, I'll be over to your table right after I eat."_

_"Thanks a lot, Sasuke."_

_"Whatever."_

Naruto passed through the Lunch line and sat down to his usual seat, Sasuke following.

_"Geez, Sasuke, that was pretty nice. Why are you helping a total stranger?"_

_"Didn't you know, Dobe? He's from America. Turns out his father is Japanese and his mother was American, and for some reason he had to move in with his dad here so I figured since he's really out of his normal bearings, I would help out."_

_"You're too nice, Sasuke. I would have just said 'screw you' and been done with it. But no, Mr. Goody two shoes has to go and be Superiority complex."_

_"Oh, come on, loser. You really think I'm just doing this for recognition for something? Whom do you take me for?"_

_"My boyfriend, Teme."_

The raven smiled and grasped the boy's hand kindly, kissing it.

_"You're too damn cheesy, loser. You need to work on that."_

_"Hehe, I know, ttebayo. I'll get right on that as soon as you stop being too perfect."_

_"Sorry to interrupt, but could you please help me now? I really need to understand this for our quiz tomorrow."_

Sasuke pulled his hand back and nodded.

_"Yeah, sure. Be right back, Dobe."_

_"Alright, Teme."_

The Uchiha winked and headed towards the boy's table. Naruto's hand gripped tightly together, glancing down to it.

_"I wonder why he pulled his hand away when that boy came over?"_

Naruto ignored it and finished eating his lunch.

The end of the school day came with time, releasing the hundreds of students begging for freedom. Sasuke and Naruto were talking and holding hands as they normally did, heading home. Takashi stepped out from behind one the trees, smiling.

_"Hi, Naruto Uzumaki? I was wondering if you could interview for the yearbook?"_

_"Me?"_

He pointed to himself, blinking in an ignorant bliss.

_"Yeah, I wanted to get your opinion on the school and it's gay and lesbian policies as far as treatment and organizations."_

_"Uh, who said I was gay, you Baka?"_

The boy coughed and directed his eyes towards the blonde's hand wrapped around the others.

_"Oh…right. Ok, Teme, I'll be home in fifteen, see you there!"_

_"Alright, Dobe."_

Sasuke walked off towards home. Naruto turned to the other and smiled.

_"Ok. So, where do we start?"_

Nero sat waiting for the other to come in from the interview, impatiently tapping his foot. The door opened.

_"Everything's set up now, Nero. We can now start our little plan."_

_"Good. And Naruto?"_

_"In my hand. I now have more information about him and Sasuke than anyone else in the school, or for that matter, the entire Konoha community."_

Nero stood and pulled Takashi into his arms and stroked his back, pleased.

_"It's only a small step now. Soon, they will be ours."_

_"Exactly, Nero. And if all goes as well as planned, they'll never want to speak to each other ever again."_


End file.
